It's in the Air
by Lovely Autumn Leaves
Summary: What happens when she catches the eye of Eric Northman? Is it the same thing that happens with every girl who catches his eye? or is she different?  Rated M because Eric is obviously not for the childrens   EricxOC
1. Fangtasia

I could feel the sweat drip down my jaw as my body moved to the beat of the music. My arms in the air, my hips moving side to side, and my eyes closed as I danced. The bass pumped through me and directed the pace at which my body moved. Very little could be heard over the blaring sound of the music, which is exactly how I like it.

I felt a body press up against my back, while their hands slid around my waist. This was something I did not tolerate. I turn immediately and pushed the man lightly against him chest, attempting to hint that I didn't want him touching me like that. As my hands found his chest I instantly noticed how cold it was and that's when I realized he was a vampire.

He smiled knowing what conclusion I was coming to in my head. "Don't be scared love." He began to fill the space between us, "I won't bite." He lifted his hand up to stroke my cheek.

"No offence, but I want to dance alone."I began to back away before he could touch me again. I tried to continue to dance but this vampire did not understand the meaning of no. He continued to come closer. The dance floor was packed and I had little space to flee. I decided I would push my way through the crown. I was done dancing for now. That vampire had put me out of the mood.

As I sat at the bar sipping my drink as I watched all the people dancing on the floor and the professional dancers on each of their platforms with their poles or cages. It wasn't my usual type of club but I was very interested in this 'vampire' club I had heard so much about. The music was good, and the drinks were not expensive either, I definitely was going to come here again. The only downfall was the people, or should I say vampires, like the guy who just randomly decides I'm his to do with what he pleases.

I was shaken from my thoughts by someone clearing their throat next to me. I turn to find a tall blond vampire. She wore a tight strapless black leather dress and looked at me with a bored expression. "Hello?" I said to her. I was confused as to why she was talking to me, or better yet just staring since she hasn't said a word. I had seen her a few times tonight, up with the other tall handsome blond vampire who sat on the throne, and also as a bouncer when I came into the club earlier. Did I do something wrong? Was I being kicked out?

"He wants you." She looked me up and down and a slight smile played on her face, but was quickly banished.

"I'm not sure I know who you're referring to." She couldn't be talking about the vampire on the throne, could she? I mean you couldn't NOT notice him; he was on a raised platform overlooking the whole club. Not to mention he was incredibly good looking, anyone could see that!

"Eric Northman, vampire and club owner." She pointed her finger up at the platform in the far side of the club. As I followed her finger I saw the vampire staring straight at me. This brought chills down my spine. I had no idea what to do.

"oh." I said looking right back at her with confusion.

"You don't act like you belong here," She made an unpleasant face; "You are too nice. And your blood smells virgin." I had no idea I was that obvious. I guess I was a bit too polite?

"What does he want?" I was curious. "Have I done something wrong?"

"You're a nice piece of ass and on top of that your blood smells delicious." She licked her lips. "Maybe he wants to fuck you, or maybe he wants to feed from you and if you're lucky; both." The smile came back to her lips. "Better not keep him waiting." And with that she began to walk back towards the vampire who was comfortable seated on a throne.

I didn't know what to do. I had never been in any type of relationship with a vampire, sexual or not. I had never been fed on either… maybe that's what she meant when she said my blood smelled virgin? I decided to get up anyway I gulped down the rest of my drink and followed. I didn't want to get on this vampires bad side, especially if I wanted to come back here again. The walk to Eric Northman was a long one, especially with all the thoughts that filled my head.

I found myself standing in front of the gorgeous blonde vampire. He was extremely relaxed with one leg up on a small stool and one hand holding his face up while his elbow was perched on the arm of the throne. He could sense my hesitation I was sure it was completely visible on my face. "You smell incredibly mouth-watering." He looked me up and down. It didn't make me feel self conscious because I was aware that I had a nice body. I mean I did like to exercise and stay healthy so I did try to keep it nice. But I did blush anyway, because I was not expecting to get attention from someone like him.

"Thank you I guess?"

"Am I correct in thinking you do not belong to another vampire?"

"Yes." The corner of his mouth rose in a slight smirk. Maybe this was his way of asking if I was single. It was pretty funny I had to admit. If he wasn't so intimidating I probably would have laughed.

"What are your intentions of coming here tonight? You aren't the usual Fang Banger we get." I guess I really do stand out. I guess a black corset, short black shorts, and shiny black heels don't fit in here like I thought they would. Or maybe it's just me.

"Just wanted to have a good time." I looked down at myself. "I didn't know I would stick out this much!" I let out a small laugh.

"Oh don't worry; we can still make sure you have a _good_ time." His smirk grew into a full on smile in which showed his beautiful white teeth. I was a sucker for nice teeth, and that just made him so much more attractive.

It seemed like he thought that he was in control of this situation. That I would give into his wants. It looked as if I was the innocent little girl who wouldn't know how to say no to a vampire like him. I intended to flip the tables though. I may not have had too much experience with a vampire. But I knew his type of guy, and I wasn't going to just let him do what he wanted with me and be done. I was going to be in control of this situation if I wanted something out of this.

I was done being shocked by the sudden interest of the sexy vampire and was now ready to play this game. I smiled and said "I have no doubt in my mind that I will," I took a few steps closer to Eric as he watched me carefully, "I'd like to keep dancing though, would you join me?"

A smirk played on his lips, "I had something different in mind," he looked me up and down before he stood to reveal he was still a whole 3 inches taller than me, even though I was in heels! "But this will do for now." He extended his hand out to me and I took it with a slight blush playing on my face due to his polite and chivalrous hand gesture.

Mr. Northman intended this to go a lot further tonight. I still didn't know how far I was willing to let it go. I thought about it as we made our way back toward the crowd I was previously dancing in. He took us somewhat near the edge, but I pulled on his hand and took him deeper into the crowd. The more people around, the less space we will have between our bodies. No matter how this night played out, I wanted that sexy vampire's body on mine and dancing so close would definitely be the only 'safe' option.

The music was still extremely loud and the bass still pounded through my body directing all my body movements and Eric Northman was behind me with his body pressed up against mine and also moving to the beat of the music.

I could feel his cold hard body on my back, and the cold was a great relief in such a hot crowd of humans. It felt as if I was currently press upon a well sculpted master piece, such as Michelangelo's David, with his entire body's perfection.

His hands found my hips and they slid a little further front as he gripped my waist and pulled my body deeper into him. I still kept my hips moving side to side, front and back in little and big circles. My arms too now were raised in the air and I put one behind me and around the vampire's neck. I began to get low still moving my hips in circles while getting lower and my hand tracing its way down the rock hard body of Eric Northman. I went all the way down into a near squat and let my hand trace his body all the way down to the edge of his pants.

I looked up to meet the piercing blue eyes staring from me to my hand and back into my eyes. His eyes were filled with lust, filled with the want for me and my body, and probably even my blood. I smirked at him and began ascending once again but this time we were face to face, and I could feel his cold breath on the top of my head as he breathed in my scent and with that I felt a slight vibration in his chest along with a barely audible growl escaping his lips. His hands were still on my waist and now nearing my butt.

I continued grinding into him as he continued trying to fill all the spaces between our bodies by pulling me closer and closer even when closer wasn't possible. I closed my eyes to let the moments sink in and enjoy them to the fullest. I heard more soft growls coming from him as time passed. He was definitely enjoying this. I couldn't say that I wasn't, because I was definitely more than turned on right now!

Just as the thought came to me I felt a vibration in my back pocket. Eric did too. I looked up to his face to see a bit of annoyance. He got to it before I did because of his vampire speed, which did startle me because I had never seen it in person before; I knew vampires had speed, but wow!

Erick unlocked my phone with quick finger movements and read the text I had just received. "Apparently someone believes this message to be urgent and that you must call them immediately." We had stopped dancing now but our bodies were still extremely close. Sweat glistened on my face and chest as I took the phone to see who it was.

I sighed, "I think I better take this."

Eric gripped my lower body tighter and pulled it closer into his. "Make it quick." He growled and with that he let go of me and disappeared with his vampire speed. As I looked around on my way to the bathroom I saw that he was back on his throne.

I hadn't had this much fun with a guy I had such an interest in for quite a while. I silently wished that we had not been interrupted; because the feeling of Eric Northman pushed up against my body and our hands keeping us unbelievably close as we danced was something that I couldn't easily get out of my head. The touch of his body set mine on fire, and the fire felt so extremely satisfying especially with his ice cold body pressed against it. The more I thought about it the more I hated the stupid text and just wanted Eric's body.

"Why now?" I muttered to my phone as I pushed open the door to the Ladies Room.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I still haven't decided on weather this was just a one-shot or not, so hopefully your responses will tell me weather I should write more or just quit now! lol This was just a random thought that I couldn't get rid of till i wrote it down, so hopefully you guys like it! Please let me know all your thoughts feel free to say this is terrible or say you loved it! I love honesty =)<strong>


	2. Deal with the Devil

**Thank you to all the people who Favorited, Alerted, and Reviewed the first part! it really made me want to write more. I am not quite sure what direction this is going yet, so this is all still an experiment. **

* * *

><p>I sat in the stall in disbelief. I had just gotten off the phone after speaking to my sister. The text message was right, this was important! I didn't know how long I sat there in the stall but I was snapped out of my thoughts by a banging on the door.<p>

I got out and stared at myself in the mirror, trying to think it all out. I splashed some water on my face in order to calm down; it only caused my mascara to run. "Oh fuck." I muttered under my breath as I realized I just ruined my makeup. I didn't really care though; I was too preoccupied trying to think of a way to get my ass all the way Atlanta. I didn't have enough money for a plane ticket, and driving was going to take forever. I left the ladies room quickly coming to the conclusion that I shouldn't waste any more time here, if I was going to have driving as my only option then I better not waste any time.

I made my way through the swarm of girls who had accumulated around the bathroom waiting, and then I made my way through the dancing crowd all the way to the exit which was clearly marked with a neon red sign above the door. But before I could reach the door to push it open, I cold hand grabbed my arm and stopped me right in my tracks.

Eric. I had forgotten about him because I was so worried about my sister. How was I going to get out of this now? "Where do you think you are going?"

"I'm sorry, but that text was extremely important and I need to leave right now." I faced him and looked into his deep blue eyes.

"You want to stay here and you didn't receive any text messages tonight. You will stay here with me and we will finish what we started." He kept staring intently at me, not breaking eye contact even the slightest bit, and he said all the words slowly. Honestly it was a little weird.

"Umm… I'm not quite sure what it is you're doing, but I need to go." I wiggled out of his arms and went through the doors with ease.

I made my way across the parking lot to my small white car. Just as I was about to press the unlock button on my keys, Eric appeared in front of me, blocking entrance to my vehicle. "Excuse me? I don't think you understand that I need to go."

"It didn't work." He said, but I wasn't sure if it was to me exactly or if he started talking to himself. It was a little strange. I started thinking back to what just happened. He kept saying things like 'I will stay here' and 'I didn't get a text.'

It suddenly hit me, he was trying to do that weird vampire mind control thing I heard about. "Why didn't it work?" I looked at him and smiled. I felt pretty special that his mind control didn't work on me.

"Your vampire mind control didn't work on me." I giggled a little because it did sound a little stupid.

"Glamour." He sounded a bit irritated.

"Whatever." I laughed a little at his irritation. He growled which made me stop instantly. I cleared my throat and looked down at the pavement. "Shouldn't you be overlooking your club from your throne anyway? Why are you out here?"

"Is it not obvious? I want you." He took a step closer to me. I blushed like mad. I thought this was just a little fling thing, I didn't expect for him to follow to out and everything. I could have sworn I saw sexier girls in the club if he wanted a little action tonight.

"Mr. Northman-"

"Eric."

"Well, Eric, I am sure there are lots of girls in that club waiting and hoping for you to fuck them. And I just don't have time for this, I need to leave." I said trying to get past them, but he put his arm out to stop me.

"So you want to _fuck_ me?" he says with a cocky smile which makes me instantly blush.

"I didn't say that!"

"You just said you didn't have time, not that you didn't want to." He let out a soft chuckle.

"Eric please." I sighed; I needed to go no matter how much I didn't want to. "I need to go." But inside I was screaming to stay.

"Fine." He moved out the way without resisting. "By the way, what is your name?"

"Ivana." I said as I opened the door.

"Well Ivana," he moved closer to me and put one hand on my chin and lifted my head up so I was staring into his eyes. "Where are you going?"

"Why so interested?" I said softly as I smirked. I didn't want to give out information so easily. Even with humans you need to be careful who you tell things to, so why should vampires be any different? He bent his face down. It was inches away from my own. I unintentionally took a deep breath which in turn made it look like I was puffing out my chest.

I heard a soft laugh come from Eric as he closed his eyes and continued to lower his face, but his face not reaching for my lips, instead it neared my _neck_. "You smell better than a normal human." Now he took a deep breath. Chills ran down my spine as I tensed up. "What are you?" I felt his lips brush against my skin which sent a whole new wave of chills throughout my body.

"Human." And I tried to back up but only ran into my car. Great, I thought, just great.

"No human I have ever met smelled this appealing." I felt his teeth each time his mouth opened to speak a word. I was scared, but I also liked it at the same time. I liked the feel of this vampire near me. I liked the feel of his lips on my neck. I didn't know him and yet this felt so great. But was I going to be dinner? From the looks of everything I might just be dinner.

"Don't drink my blood." I said and closed my eyes; hoping desperately that was enough to keep me safe. I hadn't really met any vampires and I didn't want the first time I actually did to turn out with me dead.

"Don't worry. I can control myself _human_." With that his head was backed away and staring down at me once again. I couldn't help but feel relief for the danger to be gone and yet I felt longing for him to be close. I couldn't believe I liked him so much already. This must be lust at first sight. No way was it love, I didn't even know this guy. But I couldn't let this go on; at least not right now

"If you don't mind… I really need to get going. I have a ten hour drive ahead of me and I really need to get started." I was looking in his eyes the whole time, and I saw confusion.

"Where are you going?" he was even more curious now.

"Atlanta. My sister needs me there and I need to get going." With that I got into the car and put the key in the ignition.

"With this pile of junk? I doubt you could even make it there." And with that said, I tried to turn the car on. The engine roared a bit then turned off. Each time the roar would shrink as I tried multiple times to turn it on.

"Fuck me!" I yelled as I threw my tantrum. This set me back a whole lot. How in the world was I going to get there now? I didn't have enough money for a plane ticket and I didn't have any family here to take me, nor did I have good enough friends.

"Then come back inside for that." Said Eric with a smile, taking my words way too literally.

"Not what I meant… I just have no way to get there now." I put my head down on my steering wheel and sighed.

"You can use my car." I could not believe the words I was hearing. It is as if Eric Northman was my guardian angel; that's kind of ironic since he is a vampire and all.

"Are you serious?" my voice showed all my surprise and happiness. I looked out of my car and at him.

"Not without a price of course." His smirk showed that he was definitely planning something.

"I don't have any money." I grumbled. I knew this was too good to be true. Strangers don't just let strangers take their car. That is just crazy.

"That doesn't matter." He turned and started walking away. "Follow me."

And I did. I got out of my car and locked it. We walked out to the back of his club and we came up to a garage. Presumably his car must be in there. When he pushed the buttons to open the doors, it revealed more than just one car, there were three cars and two motorcycles. My mouth dropped instantly. And I could hear him chuckle. All three cars were brand new beautiful European sports cars. Not one car was under three hundred thousand.

"You leave your keys with me as collateral, and I let you borrow my car. The rest of the payment can be negotiated upon your return." He held out some keys. "You don't have long to decide. I change my mind rather quickly."

Before I could think things through anymore I grabbed the keys. "Thank you so much." I had no other words. My mind was rushing about a payment that I could make to a vampire that wasn't money. What would Eric Northman want in return from me? It felt as if I had made a deal with the devil and my soul was now his. But the bad feeling inside me was overshadowed by the joy of being able to make it to my sisters in time.

"I need the car back by Friday 12pm. So that gives you six full days to get it back here." He sounded so threatening at the same time as being nice. "If you are late, there will be no room for negotiating the payment. It will be exactly as I say. And I get what I want," he looked me right in the eyes, it felt as if he could see right through me, "Every time."

I raised my eye brow in confusion. I had no idea what he wanted… was it my blood? Isn't that what all vampires wanted? I don't think I'd become a personal blood bank for this guy. Maybe he wanted sex? Then I would be no better than a prostitute selling herself for a ride in a nice car. God, what did I get myself into?

"Now," he said as he put a hand on my cheek and slowly slid it down to reach my throat. "Don't you have somewhere to go?" he smirked as I was suddenly pulled out of my thoughts and back to the bigger situation at hand.

"Yea I do." I nervously laughed. Then suddenly he leaded in his head to the other side of my neck and I could feel his teeth. Then I felt them press hard into my skin… I flinched back. And realized his fangs weren't even out.

"Relax." I laughed, obviously amused by my frightened state. "I told you I could control myself."

As I fidgeted with the keys in my hands I accidently pressed the unlock button and the beautiful black Ferrari's lights came on and my jaw dropped for the second time in ten minutes. I couldn't believe I was going to be sitting behind the wheel of such an amazing and expensive car. "Um… what if I damage it? Or someone else does?" I couldn't imagine doing that to this amazing car!

"Don't." his face turned malicious. "There will be severe consequences." With that he turned and began to walk out the garage. "You'd better be back soon. I don't like to wait to finish what we started." And that was the last thing I heard Eric say to me that night. But that was not the last time I saw him.

His image was burned into my head. This simple trip to the club had turned into so much more. And he was all I could think about. I wanted to get back to him. The hormones raged and so did the curiosity. I had never met a vampire before, so I was naturally curious, but he showed an interest in me too, or so I hoped, which in turn made me even more so attracted to him. Through the whole drive to Atlanta, I could feel the touch of Eric's hands still on my body and on my neck. It was all I could think about.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry this probably didnt have the interaction you wanted, but its coming ;p just not yet lol. SO i wana see if i can get at least 8 reviews on this before i post the next part. Good or bad, i want to hear it all!<strong>


	3. Face It

It was completely dark outside and every star could be seen in the sky. The moon was full and beautiful and the summer night breeze felt amazing on skin. I was driving 100 miles an hour down the Louisiana highway. If this was any other normal night I would be enjoying the night and a relief from all the scorching heat this summer has brought. Instead I was speeding back to a vampire I was sure would do something horrible to me…

The gorgeous car I was foolish enough borrow was now not as beautiful as it once was. There was spray paint, dents, and cracked windows everywhere. If I had known the kind of trouble I was going to get myself into going back to Atlanta, I would have never taken this car. Hell! I wouldn't have gone myself! 

My thoughts were wrapped around the possibilities of what may happen tonight when I return the car to the vampire to whom it belongs. I can only hope I can get away

And I think I have a pretty good chance too since I'm sure it's a club night so there will be plenty of people there to witness if anything happens to put my life in danger.

At least I'll be returning it on time. I keep reassuring myself that maybe that can count for something.12 pm right? That's what he had said. No way would 12 am work since he wouldn't be up. Vampires sleep during the day!

Sooner than I know it I'm pulling into the Fangtasia parking lot and I immediately am able to spot my hunk of junk and quickly go park next to it. There are quite a few people out here getting their stuff together before they are off into the club. I'm in no clubbing attire with my jean shorts and black tank top and my hair up in a pony-tail and by the looks I keep getting from a blonde in black latex lingerie it's apparent everyone else thinks the same. It's fine by me since I don't really plan on staying long anyway.

As I step out of the car and lock the door a sudden wave of fear passes through my body. I have been scared this whole time, but now it just seems so much more real since I am literally a few short minutes from being face to face with someone who might or might not be taking my life tonight, or maybe just a lot of my blood. Near death would definitely be much more pleasant than real death. As I remember the night a week ago I get chills running down my back and it feels as if his lips are still touching my neck as if no time at all had passed between then and now. How I am still craving his touch, his body but I know that there is no pleasure to be had with him now that his car was totaled.

Before I know it I am already at the front door of Fangtasia and the tall blond bouncer from the other night was there again. I wonder if she remembers me, knows that she was the one sent to get me and bring me to Eric Northman. I better play is cool though. Even if I am filled with so much fear right now maybe if I pretend that nothing happened and that everything is fine I can just give the keys back and leave really quickly and I could be gone before he noticed the car was a mess. I could get maybe a night head start!

"Hello Ivana." I guess he made an effort to remember my name since he obviously told her, "I'm afraid you're a little late."

I panic a little inside and then refuse to believe it since I know it is at most only 11 o'clock. I'm an hour early! I just smile and ask, "Where is Mr. Northman?"

She gave a little laugh, "Inside either on his throne or in his office."

"Thank you." I walk confidently into the club determined not let my fear show and get the best of me.

The music is blasting and the body heat coming off all the people makes the room a lot hotter luckily the air conditioning is very good. I look around and find that Eric is not on his throne, meaning he is in his office and he will probably be alone. Where no one will be able to hear me scream if it comes to it.

Scream. My through instantly becomes a place no air can escape from. Calm down. I tell myself repeatedly. I walk over to the bar and buy myself a drink hoping it will calm me down just a little before I go seek out Eric Northman's office and possibly my death site. The bar tender hands my raspberry flavored drink and just when I think our transaction is done he says, "Down the hall on the far end of the room and it will be on your left just 3 doors down."

I know he is talking about Eric's office. I'm sure all the vampires know why I am here. I chug it down and start walking toward his office.

In a matter of seconds I'm standing outside the door fidgeting with the keys between my fingers when I finally decide to just knock on the door. As soon as my hand goes down for the second knock the door disappears and my hand goes right though and lands on the hard chest of Eric Northman, the vampire who has occupied my thoughts for the past week. I instantly blush although its stupid since the last time I touched him it was so much more than just a hand on the chest.

"Ivana, so nice of you to finally join me. I was beginning to think you were not going to come at all." He backs into the room motioning for me to come forward.

At first I'm a little hesitant but walk in anyway and as soon as im a good enough distance in the door slams shut and I'm forced against the door with Eric's body pressed up against mine. I lose the ability to breath for a second as I try to take in the situation. "we had an agreement. And you are late."

"But… it isn't even 12 yet." I manage to choke out. Maybe he really did mean noon.

"I said 12 pm. Not 12 midnight." He puts an inch of distance between his body and mine. "that would have been noon."

I was speechless. I honestly had no idea what to say. You were asleep and I didn't want to wake you? Do I just tell him I am stupid and misheard? Nope. Something tells me he doesn't care. He has other plans mind. I just hope I can maybe get out before he notices the car is a mess.

"Not only are you 11 hours late, you also brought it back wrecked." As if he read my mind… should have known. There are probably cameras surrounding this place. "Tell me why I shouldn't rip you apart right now and drink the blood from the pieces that remain."

If that was his way to get an answer it was not coming out. I open my mouth and nothing comes out. "i… I'm sorry." Wonderful. As if my apologies would actually mean anything to an apparently blood thirsty vampire.

A smile cracks. And his teeth slowly part. And his fangs are bared. Within a second his teeth are on my neck. My heart stopped beating and increased in pace all at once. But he lets out a small laugh while the only sound that came from my lips was a small whimper.

"It would be a shame to loose such amazing smelling blood. The feast I could have would be wonderful but never to taste or smell it again would be a crime." Is he planning on now keeping me as a pet? Maybe a fridge to bring out and grab a snack from when he felt like it? Personal blood slave was the only thing I could think of.

His fangs yet again touch on my skin but this time with the real intent on penetrating the skin when there is a knock on the door that I can feel right onto my back. It's a voice yelling for Eric behind the door. It definitely sounds like a very drunk girl. He pulls back anger and annoyance obvious on his face.

He pulls me up against his body and quickly behind him and opens the door.

"oh!" she was surprised to see me in here with him. "I didn't know… you already had someone." She looks at me for a second trying to decide what to say. "you know… you could.. you could… you know… fuck me please!" she was definitely drunk off he ass. She was rocking back and forth and I was sure she had no clue what she was saying.

"Pam." He says in a cold voice and within two seconds the blond bouncer from the front is in front of us. "take care of this mess."

Blond bouncer had a name. Pam. And she looked at the drunk girl who couldn't be more than 25 and said "gladly." With a smile on her lips. "but Eric, you really should get out there. They are dying to see you. And soon enough," she says motioning to the girl now in her arms "we won't be able to take care of off all these girls. So get out and allow them to be picked up by some other guys out there rather than them try seeking you out."

"You are right." He sighs in anger. "We will definitely finish this later." He turns to me smiling a horrible yet sexy smile.

Sexy? This is not the time to be using that word! I'm in total fear and I know I'm in for some pain as well, and what I come up with to describe him is sexy? I must be going crazy. This is not rational.

The atmosphere is exactly like it was last week when I was here. Actually everything is exactly the same except I'm forced to stand near the front so that Eric can keep stupid watch on me from his throne. It's been about an hour and its getting annoying.

Might as well have another drink. Honestly I know it can't get any worse than this. So I start to walk off toward the bar and get myself a shot of something strong.

Next thing I know I'm dancing again just like the first night. I have let go of the fear and replaced it with the knowledge that I know I won't be getting out of this. I made a deal with a crazy vampire. I ruined his car meaning I ruined my half of the deal. I learned my lesson. Never take pretty cars from pretty vampires. Now I'm just going to wait to pay from it tonight… and how ever else he can think of. And maybe in the mean time I can come up with something better that means I won't be losing my life to serving Eric Northman forever. For now, let it go and dance the alcohol really isn't going to help think of a good plan anyway.

My arms are in the air and my body is just moving to the beat when I feel someone press up against my back. I instinctively look up to Eric's throne which is my closest threat and see him sitting there looking over the other side of the club.

"Hello Love. Looks life fate really wants us together." Instantly remember who this voice belongs to. The same vampire who wouldn't leave me alone the first time I came to this club last week.

"Look, I don't want to dance with you." I say and push on his chest again to try and get away.

"Don't be so cruel love." He grabs onto my wrist and makes sure I can't get away so easily this time.

"Let go!" I begin to get louder as I start to realize I won't be able to get away so easily this time. Maybe last time was just luck.

"Not again. I have some plans in mind for tonight." He pulls me into his arms and sniffs my hair. "We will do so much more than dance. I'm going to hear that pretty little voice of yours scream."

It all happened so quick. Eric ripping me from the other vampires grip, saying something fast and inaudible for me, the big bartender grabbing the vampire and dragging him away, and Eric grabbing me in his arms and taking me to another part of the dance floor.

My head was spinning. I'm not sure if it was the alcohol or the fast pace of all that just happened. I must have been only a few seconds because no one seemed to have noticed a thing.

It must be the alcohol since the only thing I want to do is continue to dance as if nothing had just happened. The alcohol started bringing back all the feelings I had for Eric this past week rise right up. I started remembering how turned on I was by him. I started remembering how much I wanted him, how much I still want him even though we are in such a horrible position right now.

The alcohol says fuck it. So for now I'll dance. 

I grab Eric's hand and drag him back into the crowd. I put my arms around his neck and get on tip toe to whisper in his ear, "I know things won't be so good for me later. Maybe not so well for a while, but I want to have some fun for now." I know I'm in no way in a good position to be asking anything of him but I didn't give him a chance to say no. I slid my hands down his chest and turn around and had my back pressed firmly against the front of his body and began moving to the rhythm as I lift my arms up with one around his neck as if to keep me locked on his body. 

From what I can feel, he doesn't object. So I am probably doing the right thing right now. His hands reach out to my body and beginning at my arms and slowly moving downward. Over my ribs, down my stomach, over my hips, reaching as low as his arm span would allow it and stopping at my upper thigh. The whole time my waist is grinding into him as I can slowly feel the satisfaction he is building up. 

His hands wrap around to the front of my body now and start running their way up. A soft moan escapes my lips since I was not prepared for this sudden behavior i could tell in the way his body shifted that he must be satisfied with the reaction that he got. He continued feeling up the whole of my body and everything I had to offer. As we danced I could hear the occasional moan slip through his lips. 

This continued for who knows how long. Time didn't seem to matter to either of us. I somehow was able to forget all the fear I had and he seemed to have no intent of killing me whatsoever. On the contrary I could feel from where my butt was that he had entirely different plans. I can honestly say that the way I was feeling right now, I wouldn't mind those plans at all. He spun me around so quick that it caught me off guard to be staring right into his cold blue eyes. I could see they were full of lust. 

Mine probably mirrored the same image back except in a light brown rather than the blue of his. And just like everything else tonight things started happening so quickly and the next thing I know I'm back in Eric Northman's office this time pushed against the opposite wall stilled pressed there with Eric's body. 

Before could do or say anything else his fangs were already out and on my neck. Within seconds I felt my warm blood come out through the holes that he had made and as the blood rushed out of my neck images began running wild in my head. He let out a moan louder than any heard while dancing and within a few second the moan turned into confusion and a small painful yell. He quickly ripped his mouth away from my neck and stared right into my eyes. "What was that!" his voice was frantic and half angry and half confused.


	4. Figuring It Out

Those images I saw were not my life flashing before my own eyes like I expected, they were like I was seeing someone else's life flash before my eyes, but it felt so familiar. I had slid to the ground by now just staring into space trying to remember the images that I had seen.

Snowy white fields. My voice laughing. No! Not mine! I don't remember this place. The language that could be heard wasn't even one I understood… I remember looking down and seeing myself or rather who ever these memories belonged to dressed in some sort of dress. Layers and layers to protect from the obvious cold. This was definitely not something people wore at all anywhere now a day. There was also a male voice from behind also laughing as they both ran through the fields.

The sound of Eric's yelling woke me from the trance I was in. slowly his voice began registering and within second I could make out what he was saying. "What was that?" he was now crouched down staring right at. His arms were on either side of my head, hands on the wall forming bars that meant no easy escape. "What's going on here? How could that happen? What did you do?" his voice was filled with anger and confusion.

All I could choke out was "I don't know…"

"Did you see it?" he asked with his booming voice. When I didn't answer he yelled "Answer me!"

"I… I saw something… I don't understand…" my eyes were shut from the moment he started yelling at me with my face turned to the ground. My hands shot up the grasp my head since I was beginning to feel dizzy. Alcohol, yelling, weird flashes, it was beginning to be a little much for me all of sudden.

And angry yell from Eric is the last thing I heard before the blackness consumed my whole vision and I knew I had passed out.

I saw the snow covered field in my head again and this time the voices were clear. "Vänta!" I could hear the male voice yelling from behind. He was laughing. "Varför kör du alltid?"

I laughed and ran off turning around the take a look at the man who was chasing me. I saw blond hair a beautiful smile deep blue eyes but before I could begin to register who it was the world become fuzzy and I started to drift into my normal consciousness.

Where am I? I feel… comfortable…

I felt around a few second s and realized I was in a bed.

How did I get here?

"You're awake." I instantly recognized the voice of Eric Northman and the fear rushed through me. His voice seemed odd. I couldn't place it. But it gave me a weird feeling.

I begin to sit up and look around. I could see Eric approaching me from the far wall where he was obviously lounging on the couch that was there. The room wasn't small, the bed I was in was bigger than any I had ever slept in, and it was covered in black silk sheets. The room was red and black.

"My head hurts…" I began to softly whisper.

"You'll be fine." Eric sat down on the bed a few feet away from me. He just stared at me. The anger in his voice gone. It felt as if he had completely forgotten the fact he was going to kill me and that I ruined his car.

"What's going on? I'm really confused." I didn't understand this vampire one bit. Last thing I remember was being dinner. And now all of a sudden I'm being treated like a princess?

"Did you see anything?" He got to the point pretty quickly.

"irls voice yelling for Eric behind the door. he th the real intent on d be a do you mean?" was he talking about the weird memories that weren't my own or was there something else going on that I wasn't supposed to see?

"When I fed from you." He surprisingly didn't seem too proud of that fact the same way he was so happy about doing it before.

"I'm not sure what I saw…" I didn't want to say anything wrong. And by the looks of it, he probably had a vision too.

"So you did see something…" I think he is probably being so nice so that he can try and get the information out of me.

"I saw flashes of a life that wasn't mine." Might as well tell him. It's not like my life can really get any better or worse. I'm in debt to a vampire.

He stared at me a little confused for a bit. He didn't really know what to say next. The visions were pretty short. A few seconds at the max. Most of which were scenes of the snowy fields. Some were of a fireplace, a small home. And just little things. A few times the man from my dream appeared in it. Hugging the person whose memories these really were. But I couldn't really make him out.

Eric began asking about the scenes he had seen before I even told him what I had seen. "I guess we had the same vision." I said to him. "Is that normal? To see things while… feeding?" I knew the answer would probably be no. But maybe it wasn't completely unheard of…

"No." His answers were short. He was deep in thought. "I have never heard of this ever happening."

"What is going to happen now?" I began to wonder out loud. I don't think he will let me go so easily now. Curiosity always gets the better of people. Even if by some small random chance I was let go, I knew this wouldn't be the last of Eric Northman I would see. He would no doubt track me down no matter where I went.

"For now, nothing about that." He had been staring in the opposite direction the whole time in thought. It's as if he snapped out of the trance of kindness with his next sentence, "About my car. You owe me a new one."

I stared wide eyed. It isn't as if I didn't. I just didn't have money and probably never would no matter how much I saved.

"But since I know that I would probably never see that money because I know you can't ever really get it, I'm going to hire you as a… personal assistant." The smile on his lips was malicious. There was no telling what the title entails.

I swallowed. On the bright side, at least I'm no longer dinner. I'm no one's personal blood bank. I'm not dead. Dead. I'm alive, and that was definitely something to be happy about. And maybe this vampire wasn't going to be as bad as he could be. I mean I'm relatively unharmed… since he did bite me… maybe now I'm valuable? I need to stop kidding myself. Time to suck it up take control of what I got myself into.

I sit up straight and get a smile on my face. I brush off the confusion for now since he obviously has. I guess we will both figure this out on our own. "Alright boss."

"The details, at least half of your pay goes to me. I'll deduct half before you get paid, and the pay you receive will depend on the quality of the work you do." He definitely sounds like a businessman.

"What kind of work does this involve? Personal assistant… I doubt I'll be bringing you your morning coffee."

Eric smirked and stood up. "Where do you live currently?" He avoided my question. That actually makes me a little nervous. And now I wish I could avoid his. I stayed quiet for a few seconds. He got impatient. I guess I couldn't avoid it. I did try. "Where do you live?" he didn't smile.

I might as well tell him. It's embarrassing but not worth the anger. "I currently live in a motel…"

"Why?"

"Because my good for nothing ex kicked me out, so I had nowhere to go. I was in the process of looking for a job, and trying to move back to Atlanta." I don't really know why Eric cared so much about my life. Maybe this was his way of background checking his not really paper-work-official employee.

He looked at me and puffed out an annoyed sound and began speaking again, "Well you'll get your first pay early. I'll find you a more suitable place. You'll pay the rent and all the bills."

This felt a little surreal. A real home and a job. It also felt a little bit suspicious. There was a lot to Eric that I just didn't understand. "Thank you. This is all so overwhelming. I was not expecting any of this really." I couldn't let him know that I was suspicious.

He smirked a little and started walking toward the door. "Go pack your stuff and bring it all back to Fangtasia. Someone will be there to meet you. I have things to tend to before sunrise. Your car is out back." With that he was gone.

When I got back to the motel it was just I had left it. Luckily I paid for a month so they didn't throw my stuff out. I had a week left in this place, but I think Eric wants me somewhere else. Maybe to be a closer distance so I could do this assistant job thing? I hope it is nothing too bad honestly I'm a little uneasy.

What could he possibly want from me? What could I possibly assist with that a vampire like himself couldn't already do a million times better?

I looked at the alarm black on the bed that showed 7 am. The sun. I smiled a little. I guess the only thing I can do better is go out into the light. But even then he could probably get anyone to do anything for him with that glamour thing. It obviously didn't work on me.

I spent the morning gathering my clothes and things into two big luggage bags. I didn't have too much. Most of my big things were left in Atlanta when I moved in with my ex a few months back, so all I had brought was some clothes and the essentials. Hair products, tooth brush, razor, shampoo and all that good stuff, and it all easily fit into a book bag.

By the time I had gathered all the stuff together it was around 8 am. No doubt the one who would be waiting for me at Fangtasia was a human. No vampire would me up right now.

The only thing on my mind was Eric. I had so many emotions running wild. Fear, confusion, and lust mixing with actual feelings were among the highest.

I took my luggage out to me car one by one and as I went back to get the last one I bumped into someone on accident. I dropped my keys that I was looking through and the person bent over to pick them up.

It was a man. Not a bad looking one either! As he rose back up I saw that he was easily taller than I was. He had on only a wife beater and some dirty jeans, his hair was messy and he looked a bit sweaty. His body nicely tanned and very muscular. And his face rugged and very handsome. "Sorry about that. Didn't see you coming up this way." He handed the keys back to me.

"It's alright, I didn't really see you either." I couldn't really leave right now. I was enjoying the view too much.

"You're not from around here are you?" He questions. Leaning into a relaxed position, he obviously wasn't going to be leaving soon either.

I laughed a little at the situation, "What gave it away? Is my Louisiana accent not there?"

He smiled, "Now that you mention it, I think that's it." He answers. "Where you from? Visiting any one around here?" small talk was turning into a full on conversation. I didn't really mind. It's nice to talk to a human for a change, better than worrying about what I vampires could want with me.

"Atlanta, but I was born in Europe. I was living with my boyfriend, but things changed. I'm actually moving out right now. How about you?" I already said a bit much, but he was so easy to talk to.

"Oh sorry to slow you down then. Sucks for the boy though to lose a beautiful girl like you." He moves out the way and motions that I can pass. "I was here just fixing a few things. You moving anywhere near by?"

"Not sure yet." I could see the confusion rise up. "A friend has a place set up for me." I laugh at my own cover up. Friend is probably the farthest thing away from what Eric and I were. I start to walk past him and down the hall to my room.

"Can I at least get a name?" he hollers at me from down the hall.

"Ivana." I say to him I open the door and give him a smile.

"Alcide." I can hear him respond before I close the door behind myself.

* * *

><p>Its been a while since i have updated! Life has been hectic =p but I have not forgotten this story! I love reading the reviews! honestly they are what keep me wanting to update! They definitely do motivate me to write faster haha, Thank you to all the people who reviewed and the ones who favorited the story! It means a lot! and I hope you liked this chapter! Things should be picking up soon =)<p> 


	5. I'm a Mess

Well that was definitely unexpected. Louisiana sure has a lot of good looking guys. Not at all what I expected from this place. But I am not looking to get back into a relationship so quick anyway I think as my mind flutters to the other night at the club with Eric. I noticed that I blushed bright red as I looked into the mirror. No one said I couldn't have fun. It's not like he wants a relationship either. I mean he is a vampire, and I am a human. It's like literally playing with your food. Right?

I decided to push this entire guy thought out of my head for now, there were other things to think about, like the visions I had. But for some reason the visions didn't scare me anymore. They felt… almost comforting. The fact they felt familiar did scare me though, I knew those weren't my memories.

I decided to push all those thoughts out of my mind as I drove back to Fangtasia. It was a quick twenty minute drive but I managed to hit all the red lights. And I decided to fill my head with normal everyday thoughts, like what am I going to eat for dinner or what is this new apartment going to look like? I tried everything to quit thinking about him.

But Eric still managed to surface to the front of my mind. As I pulled up into the parking lot of Fangtasia it finally clicked. I must have been so stupid. "Blonde moment." I said out loud as I realized that Eric Northman wanted me alive. If he really wanted to kill me he would. He knew I had no one here who would notice my absence. No job. No family. No friends really since I was new in town. No one makes the person who wrecked their car, a personal assistant. He wants me around. And I now knew that for a fact. Well maybe not for a fact, but an extremely good theory that was probably as close to fact as I could come up with. I relaxed more than I have all week.

When I put my car in park I looked around and noticed the person standing outside the front doors. Obviously it couldn't be a vampire since the sun was outside shining bright. I guess they were my escort to this new living arrangement. I guess I don't really get a say… but hey its way more than I had this morning. Besides, he wants me alive. I smiled at the thought. He never wanted me dead in the first place.

I must have zoned out because the person who was waiting for me by the exit had already come to my car. I rolled the window down and greeted him politely. "Hello." I gave a little wave. I had already turned my car off so I began to take the seat belt off when he stopped me.

"Don't bother getting out. You are to go straight to your new apartment." Ok… commanding much…. He handed me a piece of paper with an address written on it in red ink. "You should follow me, but you have an address just in case, and for future references." He really was quick and to the point. He promptly left and got into a black SUV and drove off all in a matter of 2 minutes.

This new place was really not far from Fangtasia. It took a total of maybe 10 minutes at the most. And the apartments looked pretty fancy. Nothing like I had ever lived in.

Obviously the pool was the first thing I noticed. It was gorgeous! I could see myself spending all day there. Two pools, one feeding into the other through a small waterfall, only about 5 feet tall waterfall but it was still beautiful. They also had a hot tub and tons of fold out chairs/ beds. This was pretty great. Just imagining what my apartment would look like was exciting.

And the apartment was no disappointment for sure. It was a two bedroom apartment with a large balcony overlooking the pool and from it I could see tennis courts and a few multipurpose fields. The balcony already had two chairs and a small table on it. But that wasn't the only furnished part of the apartment. Every single room was wonderfully made and filled with stunning furniture. Black leather couches filled the living room and shared the space with an amazing 70inch flat screen TV. This could so hold a great movie night! If I had any friends that is… the thought made me laugh at myself.

The kitchen was beautiful. But empty. Black granite counter tops and stainless steel appliances. The island in the middle was half a mini wine/ alcohol fridge and half just regular storage space. The mini fridge was already stocked with True Blood. I smiled. I'm sure that's for him or other vampire guests.

The gentleman who was showing me to my new apartment led me to my room last. He had taken two of my three bags for me and dropped them off in that room along with the one I carried up into that room first thing. But he saved it for last to show me. Best for last I guess.

And best was true the right word. It was everything I had always wanted in a room. I giant queen size bed, with courtains pulled to all four corners. The sheets were black and red in order to match the rest of the color scheme in the house. The closet was huge! I could fit a whole other bed in there if I wanted to! The window was floor to ceiling just like all the other windows. The room was lit up by a small chandelier very simple, but I loved it. On the wall opposite the windows stood a dresser about to my stomach in height and was made of black wood. Mirrors covered that entire wall.

The whole apartment was breathtaking. There were two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a magnificent kitchen and dining area, a wonderful living room, and the cute little porch. It was truly my dream apartment. i could never afford a place like this. That's when it hit me. How much did this place cost to rent? Eric did say I was going to be paying rent… how much exactly was I getting paid? If this was in a price range I don't think I'll still be conscious when I see the figures on my first paycheck.

After I saw the rooms the man departed and said "Good Luck." A bit odd. But I disregarded it and took my turn with the bathrooms. Setting up my toothbrush and hair essentials. I spent the next few hours getting to know my new home. Running through all the rooms, setting my things up in the closet. My few picture frames on the glass shelf space in the living room. This felt like a dream still. Like I was pretending this could be my home.

My growling stomach tore me right out of that dream. I hadn't eaten all day. So I began my quest for food. I went through the kitchen with small hopes that there might be food magically there.

Surprise, surprise. It was empty. Of course they wouldn't stock the fridge. Food would spoil it's not at all the same as furnishing a house. My stomach growled as if on cue. I was starving. I had not really eaten anything all day long. Maybe some chips from back in the motel but that hardly counted at all.

When I decided I would go out to find a grocery store is when I finally noticed it getting dimmer in the apartment. I dismissed the thoughts because all this meant to me was that its time to turn the lights on, but since I was leaving to get food I thought nothing more of it and grabbed my keys and headed for the door. I didn't expect any visitors. If I had any, it would probably be Eric. And I bet he was too busy in the 'morning' to come see me.

As I opened the door I thought it was odd that it opened so easily and then I heard, "Good timing." When I saw who was pushing it open from the other side it made sense.

Eric. Why am I not really surprised? Can't say I'm happy to see him though. Even if I have been thinking about him all day, I know this means grocery shopping is out of the plans. And when I get hungry, I get grumpy. Even a sexy vampire standing at my door can't make me feel better.

Sexy vampire? I definitely think I'm developing a crush on the boss. If that's what I'm calling him in my head.

He walked right into my apartment and went straight to grab himself a true blood. Within seconds it was in the microwave and he was standing there just looking at me. "Where are you going?"

"Wait… I didn't say you could come in. Aren't vampires not allowed in a humans home if the human didn't say you could?" the few things I knew about vampires was all flooding into my head.

"This is my apartment as well." Boss and landlord wonderful. So basically all the money I make is going right back to him. What am I some kind of pet now? He is basically taking care of everything for me.

"Great. Well than boss." That one thing couldn't escape my mind. Hunger. "Care to join me for a trip to the grocery store?" he looked at me in surprise now.

"I have a job for you assistant Ivana." Trying to look over the fact I was hungry.

"I didn't realize my work hours started already." There goes my stomach again.

"humans." He muttered. The microwave dinged signaling the end of the heating of his drink and he quickly retrieved it and started drinking. "Your job is all day every day. If I have no jobs for you, than you will have that off. But I can and will call on you to work whenever I please. You must be prepared and ready at all times. This is what is required of you."

"so… you have a job for me to do right now?" I look up at him from my position at the door to him leaning on the counter with his bottle of true blood.

"Yes." My stomach growls again. He gives an annoyed sigh that I have heard so much coming from him when he is around me, "Let's go get your food." He drains the rest of the true blood and tosses the empty bottle in the trashcan under the sink, that I had yet to find. Keep that in mind.

I smiled wide at him. I gave him my best smile.

"You can eat while you do your job. You can shop for house food tomorrow."

Before I knew it we were in Eric's car, a new one from the looks of it, and driving down a street I have yet to be on.

We were speeding pretty fast. I kept thinking what if we got into an accident. Mr. Northman over there being a vampire and all would be perfectly fine, but little old human me? I think not. "Eric…" I was just about to comment on his driving when he shoved a 20 dollar bill at me. "What?"

"For your dinner. While on the job, you won't need to pay for expenses."

"Thanks. So what is this job anyways?" I was beginning to like this job. It wasn't bad at all.

"There is a waitress at the place I'm taking you. Blonde, shorter than yourself. I need some information on her." I cocked my head to the side.

"And you can't go find out why? Glamour her or something." Its not like I was trying to get out of it. I was just curious why he couldn't do such simple task.

"Ivana. You ask too many questions." The car began to slow down and that's when I realized we were now in a parking lot to a place called Merlotte's. "They all know me. Don't let them know you know me too." He begins to rummage in his pocket and grabs a small paper.

"whats that?" I look at it as I realize there is a phone number on it.

"Your ride home, unless you plan on walking?" he raised his eyebrows at me.

"How funny you are. I don't even know where I am!"

"Exactly." He smirked. "So call the number when you finish dinner and get me the information."

I begin to unbuckle my seat belt and exit the car when I realize the important question.

"What kind of things do you need me to find out?" I was began thinking of all kinds of things. Maybe she owes him some money? Or maybe there is some crazy vampire stuff going on. Maybe she works for some rival vampire. I know its crazy, but I have just begun to be in this world of Vampires.

"Find out how she is doing." Me face definitely showed confusion. "boyfriends, her brother, anything. Just make conversation and learn a thing or two about her."

Was this some ex-girlfriend stalking I was doing here? "Eric?" he just looked at me in acknowledgement. "Is she your ex-girlfriend or something?" he smiled. Not a smirk, a smile.

I don't know why this hurt me. But it did. It sent a small pang through my heart. I guess I was falling for this vampire only to know find out that he already had a girl. Of course he did. Did I really think I stood a real chance with him?

"Something like that I guess." I was good at hiding my emotions, so while he stared into my face trying to read it for a hint at my thoughts I kept it unreadable. Instead I smiled right back.

"Alright then!" I chirped up joyfully. "I'll make sure to find out all I can boss!"

Now it was his face that held the confusion. I gave him a salute to exaggerate his authority and winked to play it off and walked away toward Merlotte's.

It shouldn't hurt I kept telling myself. It's not like he actually had feelings for me. Just because he doesn't want to kill me doesn't mean he likes me…. There goes not wanting a relationship. I literally start laughing at myself. Go from not wanting a relationship in the morning to realizing I actually have feelings for someone again. Wonderful. I'm a real mess!

* * *

><p>Sorry for the inconsistent updates! just been busy haha. Thank you guys for all the favorite's, Alerts, and especially the reviews! they mean a lot to me. and like i said, they are what keep me writing and wanting to post faster! I'd love to hear what you guys have to say! what i have planned for next chapter is guna be fun =)<p> 


	6. Were is the Trouble

There I was sitting at a booth near the bar arguing with myself.

How the hell do I get such strong feeling for a guy out of nowhere!

Well… he has been nonstop in my head for over a week now…

AH! Stop! This is so not like me! I don't just fall for guys! Who do I think I am? My sister?

"Hi! I haven't seen you around before, what can I get you?" the cheery voice snapped me right out of my fight with myself. "Oh sorry, were you not ready?" she apologized as she saw the look on my face. And that's when I saw her. Cute, little, blonde waitress.

"Oh no! Sorry, I had zoned out! Umm… what's this Lafayette thing here?" I put the menu down and point at the third thing down. Finally looking at it for the first time as well.

"That would be the best damn thang yo mouth has eva tasted." Said a voice coming from behind the bar.

Must be the cook. I laughed a little. "I'll have one of those! Better be the best of the best, 'cause I'm starving!" I said back. I was greeted by a laugh right back.

"You got it bitch." He laughed. I was used to hearing the word 'bitch' and not taking it personally. Hell when I was younger I had one dirty mouth. So glad I grew out of it. I just laughed and turned my attention back to the waitress who in turn was smiling wide. Real smile, I think.

"Anything to drink, Miss…?" she questions while writing on her little pad.

"Ivana." I smile at her, "And I will take a water please."

"Well, my name is Sookie, and I'll be bringing you your order in a few minutes, so sit tight!" and with that she turned away and walked to the bar to talk to some other people.

She is really sweet. Definitely someone I would probably be friends with.

The doors opening again letting in a big loud crowd of teens snapped me out of my thoughts yet again.

About fifteen minutes into the crowd watching Sookie brought my food out and more water. This place was interesting. Nice place to spend some evening. The people had just as much personality as the little bar/restaurant.

The food was delicious! I felt myself filling up quick but I didn't want to leave a single bite. I might even be eating a little less mannered than I usually do. Hey I was very hungry. I hadn't eaten since… gosh I don't even remember!

A giggle came from next to me when I realized that it was Sookie back again to check on me. "I brought you some more water." She poured it into my cup along with some more ice from the big plastic pitcher. "We are getting a little busy, so it might take me some time to get back around to you."

"Don't worry about it." I laugh a little due to my embarrassment with my eating habits as I find a piece of something on my chin. "I'm sure I will be fine!"

I finished my meal a few minutes after Sookie walked off. I looked around the place and saw it was quickly filling up. Chatter, laughter and the sound of people playing pool and music filled the air. This was definitely a contrast to Fangtasia.

I looked at my phone. It's been about 40 minutes since I got here and still no information for Eric. How do I even go about randomly asking her about her life… I'm just a stranger! Then again how many times have I told a stranger too much info about my life? Just got to ask the right questions….

I got up, grabbed my plate and water and walked over to the bar and sat on one of the stools at the edge of the bar near the entrance into the kitchen was. This way I could catch Sookie on her way in and out.

"Can I get you something?" said a woman's voice.

"Ah yes!" I look around and say the first beverage I can think of. "I guess I can have one of those beers." She laughed and went to get one.

"You done here hun?" sadi a red haired woman as she began picking up my empty plate.

"Yes ma'am thank you!" I helped hand her the plate.

"Don't call me ma'am!" she said out loud, then bent down to whisper, "makes me feel old!"

I giggled as she went to the kitchen and out came Sookie and stopped right next to me and let out a breath. "It may not look hard, but this is hard work!"

"I can imagine. I used to work as a waitress back when I lived in Georgia."

"All the way over there? What brought you to this little town in Louisiana?" She questioned me.

I made a disgusted face. "My boyfriend… ex-boyfriend actually. Moved out here to be with him when he got stationed here. Than I caught him cheating on me about a week after I got here, and now I'm stuck since I didn't have enough money to go back."

"Oh wow! That's terrible! I'm sorry. Men can be such… ass holes sometimes!"

We both laughed. "How about you Sookie? You're a pretty girl, do you have a boyfriend?"

"Oh no not me. I'm taking a break. I had these two guys for a while… and let's just say things were not that great in the end."

"You had two boyfriends at once?" I laughed knowing that's not what she actually ment. But I didn't know there was another guy besides Eric. "You bad girl!"

She smiled, "No not at once! I loved them at once though." Her face got a frown on it I could tell she was still hurt. "A lot of things went wrong. Things are looking up though. Any new boys in your life since that cheating ex of yours?"

"New yes. But only because I don't know anyone here." I laughed. "Boyfriend wise? Not really. Although there are a lot of good looking ones around here."

We both laughed.

"Sookie! Table Nine wants more beer!" The red headed waitress yelled across the room at Sookie.

"Oh, sorry Ivana, I got to get back to work!" and there she went again.

Well I guess the presence of another guy will be enough to tell Eric. He might already know though. Since she did say there was those two guys at once. And I'm pretty sure of the two would be Eric, and I wouldn't put it past him to know who he is sharing a girl with.

"Uh, Excuse me miss? Is this here seat taken?" I turn around to find the body of the voice and arm on my shoulder.

Well damn! Is what my head screamed at me.

He is definitely one good looking guy. Not too tall though. Probably my height. Cute, short cut blond hair and facial hair did look good on him.

"uh, um, sure, I mean no its not taken and sure you can have it, not sure it taken…" I mentally smacked myself in the head.

Really Ivana? Are you that retarded that you can't simply say 'No its free.'

He smiled at me, revealing those pearly whites. I'm a sucker for smiles. I smiled back. And with that he pulled out the bar stool and down next to me. "My name is Jason. And what's your name? I know I haven't seen you around here. I don't remember much, but you I would never forget."

Did I mention how much of a sucker I was for cheesy pickup lines and sweet talk?

I giggled a little before I opened my mouth to speak.

"Ivana!" well that definitely wasn't my voice.

We both turned around to the sound of Sookie's voice right behind us.

"Looks like you just met my brother Jason." She said to me with a smile and looked straight at him with a look only a sister could understand.

Brother? Oh brother…

"Sook I-" Jason began to speak but she cut him off.

"Jason this is Ivana. And I really need to talk to you real quick if you don't mind?"

And that's when I was left to sit alone again. I can't say it wasn't awkward. I guess I can tell Eric about her brother now. I laughed even though it wasn't as funny as I'd hoped.

I stared at my beer that was handed to me while Sookie and I had our conversation earlier. I had only taken a few sips. Beer wasn't really my thing but I couldn't just not order anything, plus it was the first thing I saw.

Behind me I heard a rather large group walk into the place. They started making a pretty big scene. I wouldn't have noticed them otherwise. Everyone got quiet.

"Have any of you seen this girl?" I recognized the voice. The slight Spanish accent was distinctive. I didn't dare turn around.

In a matter of seconds a hand was on my shoulder. I was frozen.

"Come on." The sweet quiet voice of Sookie. I got up slowly as we tried to sneak our way to the back.

They were still distracted and hadn't noticed us ducking behind the counter.

"I know she is in here somewhere." I could hear them start walking around to all the tables. They probably had a picture of me.

I saw the gentleman from behind the bar who handed me my beer step out from behind the bar and walk over toward the group.

"We don't want any problems here. I haven't seen the lady, if she was here than she probably left." Covering for me and I didn't even know him. We definitely made eye contact. He knows I'm here.

I'm just so scared right now though. Not really for myself but for my sister. That voice came from the man I got her away from when I was over in Atlanta. But the fact he is coming after me meant my sister and her son must be fine. He wouldn't need me if he had them.

"Look here shifter." I could only guess it was to the man saving my butt.

Shifter? I guess anything could be possible. I didn't know too many shifters so I couldn't really tell them apart from normal humans.

"Tell us where she is. I can still smell her stench." He started walking closer to the bar.

"I know you can hear me Ivana." That voice was unmistakable.

Oh shit. He came too? Of course he would bring him. Only other were he knows in this part. Only one who knows about me. Stupid fucking jerk!

"Ivana my love. Come out." He tried sounding sweet and caring.

I looked over at Sookie. I knew what she was thinking. 'Look at this girl, she is nothing but trouble.' If I sounded like a good girl before, this must have changed her opinion of me.

"Come on, to the back." Sookie got on her knees and started to shuffle forward. "Go left after the wall ends, there will be a door at the end of the hall." She got all the way out from behind the bar and that's when they spotted her.

"Hey! Blondie! What are you doing over there?" yelled the first voice. His name was Alejandro.

Sookie jumped up with a smile. "I was looking for my contact! I can't really see so clear right now."

I guess she was going to use herself as a diversion to give me time to escape. I took my chance. I crawled across the floor as Sookie walked closer to the man who was behind the bar. I rounded the corner and immediately got up.

"Don't lie to me girl. Where is she?" he was getting irritated. "I smell her all over you."

"Hey! Leave my sister alone!" that was Jason's voice. Alejandro probably got a little too close.

I bolted to the door at the end of the hall. I felt bad. Leaving these good people to deal with Alejandro. He is a strong werewolf. And he had Mario with him. That doubles the trouble. By the sounds of the steps they had their pack with them as well. I had my hand on the door knob.

But I have to keep Žaklina and Marco safe. So I open the door and ran.

I sprinted past the dumpster and I was halfway across the parking lot when I was tackled down. I was pinned to the concrete. My arms down and his body straddled me holding me in place. Resistance was useless. He howled in victory. Probably letting the pack inside know that I was captured.

I won't talk. They can't get it out of me. I'll keep my sister safe no matter what they do. I'd rather die. Eric… He will probably know I'm gone…

I heard them all running at me now. And before I knew it I felt the sharp pain in my skull as I got a hard blow to the side of my head. I blacked out in a matter of seconds.

* * *

><p>Eric appeared at the bar of Merlotte's due to his speed no one saw him enter. He was irritated. "What happened Sookie." But on the outside Eric was calm.<p>

"They took her Eric. Werewolves took Ivana." Sookie was refilling napkins at the bar. "Why was she thinking about you in her last few seconds of consciousness?"

"This is rather unfortunate." He began pacing around the bar. "We need to find her."

"I called Alcide. He can probably help us since he is a were." Sookie was worried. The bar was practically empty. It closed early after the incident that night. "How does she know you?"

"She works for me. New. Already owes me a lot of money." Eric didn't want to say much else.

"What was she doing here?" Sookie was a bit suspicious.

"I don't control what she does in her spare time. I need her back though…" he was thinking to himself. "What else was she thinking?"

"About Žaklina and Marco. Her sister and nephew I think. She worried about their safety. I think she knows the Werewolves." Sookie tried explaining everything fast. "Her thoughts were weird though. Hard to read."

"Call me if you find anything." Eric left the bar at once. He got the information he wanted. And now he wouldn't be the only one searching for her.

As he left Alcide was walking in. Eric and Alcide exchanged some not-so-friendly glances and with that Eric vanished into the night, on the search for Ivana.

* * *

><p>So if it was a little confusing the last part was what was going on now that Ivana was captured!<p>

I know its been a while since i updated, but im honestly confused right now! haha I've been watching the new season and I'm not sure if i should put it into this story. its troubling. haha. I didnt do a super great editing job on this one though, cuz i wanted to put it out faster! Next one will be better! Promise! =)

I really hope you guys liked this chapter though! Once again the Reviews make me happy and want to write more! thank you so much to all of you who review and favorite! it really means a whole lot to me! So dont be shy to leave your opinions! DO you guys like where this story is heading?


	7. It's Flashing Before My Eyes

I woke up with a throbbing pain on the left side of my head. Without opening my eyes I could tell I was in some dark little room. My hands were tied behind me and my ankles were also tied together.

Am I really that much of a threat to escape?

I was alone. Knowing that is what made it safe to open my eyes. I looked around and noticed it was still dark outside since no light came through the sides of the curtains on the window.

Maybe Eric can still find me… the sun hasn't come up…

I don't know why I pinned all my hope on him. Maybe because without having to worry about my sister and Marco, I could actually worry about myself and since getting here to Louisiana he is the only one who actually showed any interest in my wellbeing.

Maybe it's a little mixed at times… like trying to eat me… well he is a vampire so drink me would be a better word for that. But he did also let me borrow his car. And I returned it all messed up. I guess if I get to see him again I'll explain to him why… not that he really could care. I still owe him regardless. But at least he would understand now. These stupid wolves are to blame.

Eric…

I want you to find me…

Eric…

I want to see you again…

Eric…

Please save me…

"Eric…" I silently whispered.

"What was that sweetheart?" Came a voice from the other side of the room. I jumped, I was scared again. I didn't think there was anyone in the room. Maybe I just didn't see him.

I shut my eyes tight hoping that maybe he would think I'm still asleep and that I was just sleep talking.

This pain in my head is making me go crazy. I don't know if I would normally even be thinking about Eric! Ok… I probably would be. 'Cause I have been thinking about him ever since I met him.

"I know you're not sleeping Ivana." Mario's voice was getting closer. I didn't want to ever see him again that's why I left.

The sound of his voice brought me back to the very night I left.

I was coming home after a big day of job searching, if I wanted to stay here with Mario I was going to need to hold up myself.

Can't rely on him for every little thing.

I was coming home today with no job, but with a whole lot of applications to spend the night filling.

I reached the door and put my key in and turned the lock. No force was required to unlock it.

That's weird. It was too easy.

At once I was thinking the worst.

What if something happened? What if someone came in and over powered him? He may be a wolf but if they surprised him he would have no luck!

I threw the door open and didn't see anyone in the living room. It looked a mess though. The table was pushed over a few inches and all the pillows from the couch were thrown all over the place.

Maybe there was a struggle. "Mario!" I screamed his name at the top of my lungs. Maybe he was still in the house. I dropped all my things. The job applications were now scattered all over the living room.

I started running up the stairs to check the bedrooms. As soon as I got to the top he stepped out of our bedroom nothing but his underwear. His body seemed perfectly fine. Maybe he did get them before they could harm him... that's my baby. I ran up to him and hugged him tight.

"Baby, the house was unlocked and it was a mess! I got worried!" I was speaking so fast I couldn't stop. And he pressed himself hard against my body and to the wall I realized he was very horny. His abs was definitely not the only thing that was rock hard. He began kissing me fiercely.

"Babe." I tried to get his attention to no success.

He still kept going. "Baby stop." And he kept going, slowly trying to undress me as well. This was real weird. I mean we did this kind of stuff, but this is weird timing.

I put my hands against his chest and pushed him away. "What are you doing? I don't want this right now!" I walked past him and tried to get to the door of our bedroom.

Instead of getting to the door I was pushed into the wall right next to the door with his bright yellow eyes staring right at me.

Oh crap. Wolf mode is on. What the fuck?

I kicked open the door and a heard someone yell.

What the hell? There is someone else in my house?

"Stupid bitch!" my eyes were wide open. I was finally putting two and two together.

There is a girl in our room. The house was a mess. The front door was open. He was horny. I'm interrupting something. Something going on between my boyfriend and some random ass chick I don't know.

"What the hell Mario!" I got my strength and really pushed him this time. I sent him back a whole inch.

Wow, good job Ivana. A whole inch.

"Are you fucking cheating on me?" I was angry now.

All this time I was worried about him. Thinking all the worst things that could have happened, but in reality he is up on my bed fucking some dumb bitch. I feel so damn stupid. Him cheating on me never even crossed my mind.

"Ivana!" the yelling right in my face brought me right out of my little flashback.

"What do you need Mario?" I was angry all over again. Scared to death about what was going to happen to me, but angry at him as if had just happened again. It was just over a month ago but it still hurt like a fresh wound.

I couldn't show I was scared. It would give him too much power.

"Finally sweetheart, I was beginning to think I hit you a little too hard. Sorry about that love." He was kneeling by me with one of his hands on my cheek, caressing it softly.

"Get your hand off me Mario or a swear you'll be missing a finger soon." I bared me teeth for him. He just laughed.

"Oh feisty, you know I like that." He gave a little wink. It made me sick. "But darling, your teeth aren't nearly as frightening." He bared his teeth and growled. His eyes turned golden.

I just stared at him. I couldn't show fear. That's all he needed. If he knew I was scared. I'd be done.

"Fuck off Mario." I said to him and tried to turn the other way but with no luck. With my arms and ankles tied moving around was obviously not going to be easy, but I didn't know that they had connected both my hands and ankles together as well. This made hopping away impossible.

"FUCK!" Wonderful. They really aren't as stupid as I thought. I guess torture really is their thing. Fucking wolves.

"Baby, relax!" he began to laugh hysterically. "It will be over soon." He leaned in closer and stopped laughing. He looked into my eyes and smiled. That smile that once made me melt. The smile I would have given anything just to see in my past. "I promise."

Of all the promises he made and never kept, this would be the one I knew he would make sure to keep.

"How so Mario? What do you plan to do with me?" no fear. No fear. No fear. If he can't see my fear, then it might as well not be there. I can worry about myself when I'm alone.

"Oh darling, I'm going to end your life of course! I loved you Ivana, but you went and ran off on me." He pouted.

Mario keeps getting more and more crazy. I never knew how much of a psychopath he was till I found out about him cheating on me he went extremely over the edge crazy.

"Why?" this couldn't just be about me leaving him.

"You left Ivana! No one leaves me! I haven't been able to find another bitch since you. I haven't been about to stop thinking about you either love." He just sounded hung up on me is all.

"So you want to kill me just because you love me?" his logic was definitely fucked up.

"No sweetheart don't be silly." He laughed and continued. "It is hard to get over a bitch who is going around living life and knowing she could be fucking everyone out there makes it even harder. A dead bitch in the ground? Ah, she can't be fucking around now can she? Easier to get over a dead bitch then a living one." He gave me a smile and began moving back to the end of the room.

This sick disturbing wolf has reached an all new low. I really can't believe who I fell in love with. This is not the same Mario I knew. It can't be. I may not be with him anymore but I was in love with him at one point. And this is killing me inside knowing someone who I loved so much could possibly do this to me.

"Nothing to say? That's quite alright. I'll be back later. I'm getting a little tired." He looked at his phone that he pulled out of his pocket. he was at what I was guessing would be the door. He walked over to the wall opposite me.

Please don't let it be morning. Eric would be asleep, and one of the best chances of saving me would be gone. And that is only if he wanted me saved.

"It's 4 in the morning babe." Mario pulled open the curtains to reveal darkness.

Yes! I still have a chance if he is looking for me.

"I'll be back when I get some sleep." He went for the door again and just left.. But a few seconds later he came right back in. "I forgot! Sweet dreams!" he blew me a kiss and left for real.

He made me sick. But 4 am meant Eric only had 3 hours to save me. I knew that if the sun rose I'd be done. There wouldn't be anyone capable of getting me out till the night came again, but I knew that I probably wouldn't be making it to nightfall.

I just laid back. There really wasn't a damn thing I could do. It only took a few minutes for me to calm down after Mario left. I doubt he would be letting anyone come to me.

The only thing I thought was weird was that he brought Alejandro. I guess he wanted to get to Žaklina and he was his old pack master, but I didn't think that they would both come after me.

I watched the sun rise.

I watched the fight die down.

I watched my hope of Eric coming disappear.

I had a tiny bit of hope. Maybe Sookie would help. I know I have only knows her for a few hours. But maybe she would help. She might ask someone to come looking for me.

The sun got brighter and I began to see the shit hole that I was in.

It was a dirt room, I was on a nasty old matress and all around me was trash, broken beer bottles and all sorts of other alcohol. There was also little glass bottles all around the room. Little bags full of green stuff I knew to be marijuana and white stuff that I could guess was cocaine. This place was filled with drugs of all kinds.

I knew Alejandro was a drug dealer kingpin. This must be one of his places.

I was really screwed now. Alejandro's drug houses are extremely hard to find.

I'm done! The more I think about everything the more hope I lose.

There was no telling how much time had past. I have been watching the shadows move across the floor ever since the sun was high enough to make some.

At some point when one of the shadows of a big marijuana plant had reached a little crack pipe a few inches away there was a knock on the door.

"Ivana?" that voice wasn't Alejandro nor was it Mario. It wasn't even a guy. I didn't recognize it though. But it didn't sound as harsh as all the others.

Stay on guard Ivana. It could be a trap.

She came into the room. It was a small girl she had short black hair, she was a tiny thing. Short and skinny. I felt bad for her though. I could tell she was far from being treated well. There were bruises all over her legs and arms. I couldn't even imagine the pain and wounds that weren't visible around her small skirt and tank top.

She carried a cup and a small piece of bread.

"I'm really sorry they are doing this to you." She couldn't meet my eyes though.

I watched her walk over to where I was laying and she sat down next to me.

"They only had this water for you. I snuck out some bread though. I'm not sure how much they plan to feed you…" the way she talked it was obvious she hated her situation.

She tilted the cup of water to my mouth and I took a few sips of the water. It was pretty nasty. Tasted hard and it was room temperature. But it was summer, so it was pretty hot outside and in. after a couple of sips laying down some water went down the wrong pipe and I started coughing it up.

She quickly took it away and muttered she was sorry. She put some bread near my mouth and I took a bite. I started getting dizzy.

She stayed till I finished the bread and disgusting water. She was very quiet. The more I looked at her the more and more she looked familiar to me. But the longer I tried to think the more and more I couldn't.

I have probably seen her. Probably a wolf though. That's probably why I think I have seen her. While hanging around these wolves I got to know a lot of the packs.

Not long after she left my dirty little prison is when I went unconscious. I didn't even have enough time to focus on my shadows again.

* * *

><p>"Alcide have you found anything yet?" Sookie was on her phone during a break from waitressing.<p>

"I think I might have a lead. You are right, this is a wolf thing." Alcide was on the other line in his pickup truck driving city to city to all the known wolf packs.

"Did they tell you anything? I heard her think about the two main guys. I'm guessing the pack master's name is Alejandro. The other one was Mario. Did you hear anything about her?" she was frantic. All for a girl she had only just met. She really wanted her to be alright.

"Sook, even were wolves have some bit of privacy. Not to mention I'm not too popular among some of these packs. They won't tell me everything. But I can tell you this: Those wolves aren't from around here."

"Makes sense. Ivana had just come to town. They must be from wherever she is from." Sookie began to put two and two together.

Alcide didn't think he would see Ivana again after their little encounter that morning at the motel, but this must be fate he thought. But how could she be involved with so many bad guys? These wolves and Eric Northman? Maybe it would have been better if he had never seen her again. This was turning into another Sookie. Bad things happening at every turn.

"Sookie, I really hope she isn't involved with Alejandro the drug lord." Alcide knew only one were named Alejandro, but he was someone Alcide never wanted to cross paths with again. If it was the same Alejandro, then she was in some serious trouble. "But I got a lead on Mario. I don't know who he is, but I have a hunch to what pack he belongs to. I'm going to check it out."

"Thanks Alcide. Its 5 pm Eric will be out looking for her too once the sun goes down. Hopefully y'all will be able to find her before tomorrow morning." Sookie planned on going to look for her is something they didn't know. She told them both all she could get from the wolves minds. And she had a few leads as well.

Sookie was going out that night when she got off work and going to do some detective work on the minds of the unsuspecting wolves.

* * *

><p>HEY! just got back from vacation to the beach and during my very very long car ride i wrote this! sorry that its mostly just Ivana's back story but it gets better promise! lol<p>

Again i want to give a special thanks to the ones who review, you guys are help motivate me! and the fact i get more and more readers with ever chapter, that keeps me writing too!

Leave some comments about if you liked it!what did you think? Whats your favorite part?

Thanks for much to all of you! =)


	8. Lets Fly!

Ok so someone asked for a description of Ivana, so here is it!

Ivana and her sister were both adopted from an Easter European country by an American couple who moved them to the United States, where she has lived for about 18 years. She and her sister are the same age (they don't have the same parents) but she has always acted like the more mature one and always looked out for her, and now her son as well. Ivana is 23 years. Onto her phisical discription: She is 5'10", have light brown eyes and light brown hair that she ocasionally dyes from time to time. She isnt super skinny nor is she heavy. She enjoys playing sports and exercising so she stays fit. hmmm I'm not sure what else you would like to know about her! lol Leave a review with any other questions =)

* * *

><p>When I was able to regain my consciousness things were so weird. I definitely had a headache that was for sure and I could feel the rope around my wrists that were now above my head.<p>

I was hanging… my heart began racing.

There was no way I couldn't have noticed them moving me and HANGING me from the freaking ceiling! This is insane.

I looked around frantically a small bit of me was hoping for something that could help me out of this.

The only things I saw were some bloody tools, a few steel chairs and a lamp due to the fact that there were no windows in this room. Meaning I had no idea what time it was. Meaning I had no idea if Eric would make it…

Eric… I feel like some hopeless weakling. I can't rely on anyone. This just proves it. No one came. If they were coming wouldn't they be here by now? It's probably been a whole day already…

A tear came down my cheek. This really was it. I didn't want to admit it before… But being in this room alone… with no way out, knowing that I was going to dye, it just hurt.

This is what I was trying to prevent from happening to my sister… that's why I got her into hiding far away from this mess. At least she would be safe. Me? Well it's not like I will be missing out on anything anyway.

The door creaked open, from the sound of it, the door itself was a heavy metal I could tell with the horrible scratching sound it made against the concert floors.

"Hola mami, how are you doing this evening?" he stepped into the room alone and closed the door behind himself.

"Fuck you Ale." It was Alejandro. This was no doubt his idea to do this to me. Yes it might be Mario's revenge, but that sick wolf wouldn't have been able to do this all on his own. They both want a piece of me: Mario for his crazy reasons love-revenge and Alejandro because I took my sister and Marco away from him.

He laughed his deep rough laugh. "Oh you know I couldn't do that, I'm your sisters man, and your my boy's girl. Speaking of your sister, where the fuck is she?" He was no longer laughing.

"I will never tell you."

"Your no good to them dead girl." He walked over to the set of tools and grabbed a knife from out of the box.

I swallowed what little spit I had in my mouth. Thirst doesn't leave much.

He walked to me with the knife beside his body smiling at me the whole time. "Maybe your mouth isn't big enough?" he raised the knife to my face and I instantaneously flinched away. "You probably can't get the words out right?"

I began shaking. I knew what was coming. I was no stranger to pain but I sure as hell wasn't about to welcome it happily wspecially when it was getting my face cut.

"Calm down." He grabbed my jaw with one hand and held it steady while he used his other hand to put the tip of the blade to the corner of my mouth and he pulled it up my cheek. Warm blood began pouring from the new wound as a screamed, which only tore the wound wider and that caused a tear to fall from my eye and land into the open wound, only making it sting worse.

Anything I did hurt. I tried to suck up the pain. I stayed quiet, I didn't want to show him how much he hurt me. At least not more than was already obvious.

"So can you talk yet?" he smiled.

"I'll tell you something." He looked satisfied that he was getting something so soon. "Where she is, will never be with you again that's where! You sick fucking lunatic!"

This enraged him. I could see it in his eyes, and the way he puffed out his chest and breathed out his nose. Before I knew it he raised his arm and brought it across my face. It wasn't the one with the knife, but it hurt like hell. He punched me right in the face.

The blood splattered all over the floor and a bit on him as well. I dripped down my face neck and started soaking my shirt. I'd either die by violent torture, or I would surely die from the loss of blood.

Then grabbed a heavy looking piece of metal and swung it into my torso. I screamed out in pain and my cheek bled more from the stretching, I could feel a few ribs crack. He smiled.

"I'll be back pendeja, you better have something to say soon or you will be sorry." he spat in my face and turned to leave, slamming the door behind himself.

My body went limp and I started breathing heavy.

This could definitely be the end.

The door creaked open again and I could hear laughter fill the room as it opened wider. Mario's laughter.

All the time I spent with him, how could I not recognize him voice? But there was another voice as well. A girl, and I know it shouldn't hurt, but I still felt a pang in my stomach.

I still loved him once, I was crazy about him once, which means he is forever stuck in my heart. Damn him.

I lifted my head up to look at the pair who just came into the room.

I was ready to be disgusted, ready to be pissed, ready to be hurt, but shocked?

No I was not ready to see Sookie. She was definitely not dressed the same, she had short black hair, and dressed in an outfit more suited for Fangtasia.

How the HELL did she get here? A new hope blazed through my body. She tried to save me once, my bet was she was here to try again.

By the way Mario walked over to me, I could see all over him that he was drunk. I could smell it on his breath. So much alcohol!

"Baby, look what I got? You want to watch while I fuck her?" he began to laugh and Sookie giggled trying to pretend she was listening to him, I could see her looking around the room though.

"Go… fuck….yourself." my words came out weak and soft. This made Mario laugh.

"Hey Tiffany, come over here." He held his hand out but stared me dead in the eyes.

"Coming!" she sung from across the room. She walked over with a big tool in her hands. "Here I am hun." She hit him over the head with it hard. He fell over onto the ground, but it wasn't enough.

He began getting up, but he was confused and disoriented. So Sookie hit him again twice more until he stopped trying to get up. He may be drunk but he was also a wolf so it took a lot more to knock him out.

As soon as he was out Sookie rushed over to me, "Oh my Ivana! It's going to be alright. They are coming."

"Ale is going to come back…" I was worried for Sookie now. If Alejandro came back She would end up hurt too. "You got to get out of here."

"Don't worry, this guy told them not to disturb us for a while. Alcide and Eric are on their way. We are getting you out of here." She smiled at me trying to get me to feel a little better.

I was happy. It wasn't evident on my messed up face but as soon as I heard Eric's name, as soon as I knew he was coming for me, I was happy.

Sookie looked around and spotted the steal chair across the room and brought it over. "I can't reach your hands… your pretty tall." She claimed on the chair after grabbing the knife from the floor and began slowly cutting the ropes from around my wrists.

I felt them loosen and I began to prepare myself to hold my own wait. Moving would be hard due to my broken ribs. So I decided to just get on the floor and lay down.

After a few minutes of cutting Sookie had me down, she grabbed me under the arms to catch me from falling too hard.

"Oh Ivana… this is horrible. I'm just really glad we found you in time…" Sookie sat down next to me.

I don't know how long it took before we heard a commotion from outside the door and a loud thump as if someone had been thrown against it. It definitely caused me to be wide alert.

After a couple minutes of loud noises and repeated thumps on the door, it was quiet. The door creaked open fast and slammed into the wall.

My heart raced. Eric was here. I might have been right. No way I was going to die with him here. I smiled on the inside, because a real smile would just hurt too much.

Within a second his super speed allowed him to be right next to me. "What happened to her?" he said in his low voice. He kneeled down next to me and lifted my head and held it.

"I don't know Eric, she was like this when I got here. I just got her down… They were hanging her by her wrists from the ceiling…" Sookie was concerned.

I heard another person walk into the room. I looked up to see Alcide the man from the other morning, zipping up his pants. Wolf. I looked up to Eric once more.

"It will be alright…" He put his hand up to his face, clicked his fangs out, and pricked his finger on one of the fangs.

I had heard that vampire blood had healing properties… but was addictive… I know it was also a popular drug now-a-days since Alejandro had several cases of the stuff, and looks like I was going to witness 'V' firsthand tonight.

He dragged his finger from the corner of my mouth pulling upward, in the same pattern that Ale had carved with his knife. He put his finger back into his mouth and licked off my blood that now covered it. That's when I noticed the wound slowly closing. My eyes widened and I could feel my eyebrows lift.

That's when I saw the small smile on Eric's lips, but only for a second. He was completely serious the next moment. He brought his hand back to his mouth, but this time instead of pricking his finger, he took a _bite _out of _his own _wrist.

If it were possible for my eyes to go wider, they would have.

He brought his wrist to my mouth, "Drink." He commanded.

I didn't want to. "No…" I mumbled softly. Truth was, I didn't want to become an addict. I've seen one too many drug addicts in my life, and this was supposed to be HIGHLY addictive.

He growled, trying to intimidate me. "Drink it now." He pushed his wrist closer to my mouth and I leaned my head the other way. "I'm getting impatient Ivana." He smashed his wrist into my mouth and tilted my head back forcing the dripping blood into my mouth and down my throat.

Instantaneously I began to feel loads better. I could feel the ribs repairing themselves inside my body, and I felt tingling sensations in all random places on my body, no doubt wounds I didn't know about.

Everything began to feel good. All the despair I'd been feeling for who knows how long all vanished as I actually began to suck down the blood coming Eric's wrist. He no longer had to force it, I willingly drank it. My arm shot up and held onto his hand while I kept it pressed onto my mouth.

I heard a soft moan coming from Eric, but I didn't pay much attention to it at all.

I heard a wolf howl and that's what snapped me out of my lustful trance. I looked around the room and Sookie was engaged in a conversation with Alcide. But they were alert too because of the howl.

"Must be the Alejandro." Alcide had a rough deep voice, it sounded so sexy. He looked real sexy. Why hadn't I noticed that the other morning? "Probably trying to round up what's left of his pack here or gather up others from the surrounding area. Either way, let's get out of here." He promptly began to walk out the room followed by Sookie, who was also looking very sexy tonight.

Why hadn't noticed how attractive everyone looked tonight?

"You think you can walk?" Eric asked me since we were the only ones in the room.

I looked up at him from my laying position. He was gorgeous! I smiled. "Mmm hmm." I nodded my head and proceeded to get up. Everything in the room got lighter. My vision got sharper. "I feel _fantastic_!" My eyes darted from object to object I started spinning around in circles till Eric's hands came down on my shoulders. My eye level was right at his chest.

And what a wonderful muscular chest it was! I hands darted up to touch it. My palms first went on his stone hard pectoral, and moving their way down over his stomach. I could feel the cold coming off his skin through the think fabric of his black shirt. I looked up at him with my eyes full of lust.

"We need to get out of here." He looked at me with a smile on his face no doubt because of the way I was acting. I retaliated to that with a pout. "We can surly continue this when I take you back home." I smiled wide. "Let's go." In a matter of seconds I was on his back and we were running through the house and once we got outside I saw Sookie and Alcide near a large truck.

"Took you long enough." Sookie looked at us both. "Is she ok?" She was referring to the fact I was examining my hand. I had it out stretched toward the moonlight and was watching how the shadows moved around when my hand moved. Very interesting stuff.

"I believe she might have had a little too much blood…" Eric told her.

Alcide looked a little mad. "No shit. Why did you make her drink so much?"

"She drank it herself." Eric got an annoyed tone with him.

"You heard her! She didn't want any!" All this yelling didn't make me feel good. It annoyed me!

"Shhh! Guys please! Too much yelling… Just be happy… go fly or something… flying sounds like it would be great." I looked around. Both Sookie and Alcide looked bewildered. I might as well have been speaking in another language. This was the last thing they expected from a girl who had just been held captive for 2 days by a pack of drug dealing wolves.

"I think you might want to get her out of here Eric. You better not let anything else happen to her tonight." Sookie said to him as she began walking toward the truck. She couldn't believe how things had turned out. She was happy everyone was ok. For the first time she jumped into problems herself. And she now wanted to go home and relax.

"I can take care of a high human Sookie, it isn't hard." Eric replied coolly.

"Can you give me a lift Alcide?" Sookie turned her attention to Alcide instead, Eric wasn't worth arguing with tonight. Ivana needed to be taken home, and only he really knew where that was. And Ivana was in no mind to tell us herself.

"Yea." He glared at Eric and turned to the truck. Eric in turn clicked his fangs out and gave a growl of his own.

Eric began to run instantly after the truck roared to life. The velocity of the wind hitting my face made it hard to breath, like the time I decided to get on a motorcycle without a helmet. I almost choked on the air rushing into my face. I hid my head behind his.

I leaned it in the little place next to his neck and on his shoulder. It felt comfortable. It felt nice. It made me feel at home. I gave his neck a soft little kiss and continued to watch the scenery pass by quickly as we made our way home. Somewhere after the farm fields is when I finally went to sleep. And it was one _amazing_ dream I had!

* * *

><p>I know it has been SO LONG since I last updated, and I really am sorry! Not going to give you some lame excuse, but I really hope you liked this chapter! I'd love to hear what you think, so leave a review!<p> 


	9. Sexy Little Pixie Boy

Sorry it has been a while since my last chapter, but in my defense I have started up another semester at University. And my stupid self has decided to take A LOT of very difficult classes at once... and this is one among many obstacles in the way of writing these chapters!

And due to this! I have a question for you readers out there who are sticking with my story! All you lovely people who come read even if you dont review, and especially for you readers who leave reviews all the time (i love you guys!).

Since i am having less time to write then i did during the summer, i have two options for you:

One: I will start to write shorter chapters, but update more frequently. (right now my avg words are 2000-3000, so i would go down to 1000-1500)

Two: Keep the longer chapters even though the wait might be killer!

Make your choice and leave it in the review! =) I'm leaving it up to popular vote! so if only one person responds, then thats whats going... and If no one responds, I think i'll flip a coin for it... haha SOOOOO! Enjoy the chapter and PLEASE let me know what you think.

* * *

><p>I began to slowly come back to consciousness as I felt myself being carried up some stairs. It took me a minute but I soon realized what was going on.<p>

Eric Northman had come to save me. Along with Sookie and Alcide of course, but I was on Eric's back not theirs… He was the one I had been thinking about and to know I was now with him I smiled.

The climb up the stairs felt more like a flight. By the time I had made all the connections we were already at the door of my apartment. The very one I hadn't even spent a whole day yet.

It felt like I was moving through a fog. Everything was dark and I felt Eric pull me off his back and around to the front to hold me under my legs and shoulders. My head leaned onto his chest. I breathed in the cold air that was present around his body as he walked through the apartment.

When he dropped me on my bed I felt like I had fallen into a cloud! I smiled.

"You're still awake?" Eric said out loud.

"Mmm hmm…" I rolled over on my cloud to allow him some room. I wanted him to lay with me. I wanted him in so many ways. "Come." I patted the now empty spot that I had only a few seconds ago occupied. "It's like laying on a cloud!"

I hear Eric laugh. "This really is affecting you a lot differently than I had thought it would." He sat on the edge of the bed and turned to look at me.

I was now rolling around slowly moving my body and twisting my hips. "Are my clothes dirty? I remember getting blood all over them! I can't get this cloud all soiled!" as soon as I made the realization that my cloud would get all bloody from my shirt and shorts I promptly went for my shirt and yanked it off and threw it across the room. I used my legs to lift my lower body up while I unbuttoned and slipped out of my shorts and threw them in the same direction as my shirt. As soon as I was left in only my bra and underwear I relaxed. My cloud can't get dirty now! I smiled very big at my accomplishment.

Eric was surprised. He wasn't expecting me to take my clothes off, but he didn't mind one bit. In fact his hand started going toward my body.

He put his hand on my thigh as he took in the rest of my body with his eyes. I inhaled deeply with that first touch that my chest went up and my back arched. My other leg bent upward as his hand went up my body.

I could hear him take a breath in and I looked toward his face and saw a smirk playing on his lips.

As his hand reached my hips and went onward to my stomach I let out a soft moan causing Eric to backtrack back down my body to my hips and this time he went right and over my panties. I inhaled deeply, closed my eyes, and held my breath. He reached and ran his fingers over every inch of my panties lightly caressing it searching for only one outcome; another moan. And it took only seconds for him to get what he was looking for.

I opened my eyes to find his staring right into mine, he was halfway laying on my cloud and behind him I saw birds flying and a forest growing and glowing in gold and silver light. All the beauty around us and yet I was mesmerized by his blue eyes.

His hand was yet again on its quest up my body and it was halfway up my stomach and then in a few seconds it reached my bra and he cupped my right breast with his large hand. I kept my eyes locked with his, even as his body moved closer to mine so that he could get settled on my wonderful cloud.

Each second his hand spent on my body felt like amazing never ending years to me. I could live a lifetime in each caress. His hand was now on my upper chest moving toward my neck where he lingered longer than the rest of my body. This time I heard him inhale deeply. And a moment later his hand moved upper yet.

His hand eventually rested on my jaw holding it up as I started at him and he into my eyes as well.

I wanted to kiss him. I wanted his lips on mine. I involuntarily lifted my chin upward and my head in turn slightly closer to his.

"The sun it's here." Eric suddenly said. I was confused. What did that have anything to do with anything? It was bright enough with my golden trees and light cloud why did I need the sun? "I need to go."

"No..." I protested as my arm went for him and now rested on his side as his hand rested on my jaw/cheek. "Lay with me. Sleep here by me…" I was so tired but I wanted to feel his body next to mine.

"We will finish this. You don't have to worry about that. But I need to go it's too late to pull them down. Goodnight Ivana." He got up so quick and left me in a second. In a matter of a few more second there was a blinding light that entered through my trees.

He was right. Here is the sun. My forest erupted in light as I watched all the plants moving and glowing. I saw little pixies flying around my room hiding in the leaves and I watched them almost forgetting about my raging lust toward Eric.

But out of nowhere came a bright silver pixie. It was a male. He flew up to me and landed onto my stomach since I was still lying in bed. I looked at him and couldn't believe how much he looked like Eric! The only difference was that the pixie was very scantily clad, wearing nothing but a small loincloth type material around his waist.

He cocked his head to the side and stared at me. I was memorized. I felt my body begin to feel light. Lighter than air itself and yet I still couldn't take my eyes off of him. A minute later a began to feel cold. I shivered and looked around finally pulled away from the gorgeous pixie in front of me. I was floating. And there was snow all around!

No wonder I was so cold!

I turned back to look at my pixie but he was gone. I was alone in a snow cover field. There was nothing but miles of snowy grass and pines that sparkled in the beautiful warm glow of the warm sunlight that bounced off the reflective surface of the flaky substance. I was slowly lowered to the ground and as my bare feet touched the snow I heard the crack of the compressing snow and felt the cold start raising through my body. I shuddered.

Two arms found their way around me and pulled a fur cover around me and rose me up off the ground.

I will admit I was much warmed now. But who would have done this so caringly?

I turned to face my hero and soon realized it was Eric. I became alarmed, "How can you be out in the sun? Won't you die? You are a vampire!" I yelled at him but it was as if he did not hear me.

I continued to yell but he continued to ignore me. I finally gave up seeing as to for one he couldn't hear me, and for two he seemed to be perfectly fine.

Occasionally on our walk he would look down at me, smile and speak some words I could not understand. I had finally come to the conclusion that there must be a language barrier between us and he just couldn't understand anything.

After walking for what seemed like almost half an hour we finally had approached a small hill-like structure. The sides were made up on wood, and it was round, but it had a cone/ dome like top with an opening at the very peak that was emitting smoke. It was a home. A very ancient type of home. He took me inside carefully and I looked around at the home. It seemed very cozy. There were animal pelts all around the room, used from decoration along with uses as blankets, coverings, curtain type things, and even as beds themselves.

This Eric took me o one of the sides of this giant circular room and laid me down on a file of furs. Surprisingly it was very comfortable. I could tell the very bottom was made up of straw with a few layers of different animal pelts on top. It was amazingly soft.

He left me for a minute to go fix the fire in the middle of the room and within second I was able to feel the warmth flow over my body like a wave. It was amazing. I felt like life was being fast forwarded since Eric was by my side in seconds yet again.

He whispered a few words I yet again didn't understand and began to slowly place his hand on my body. Immediately my stomach tightened and butterflies erupted. I was laying down and his hand began to go under the pelt that served as my blanket and that is when I noticed I was no longer in only my bra and underwear, I was in a dress. It was a very old style of dress. It reminded me somewhat as early European garb, from the times of lords and kings.

Eric placed his hand on my thigh and began to pull up the long dress and once he got it above halfway up my thigh he stopped and began running his hand down my bare leg. He pulled off the pelt and got closer. He took in the sight of my bare legs and my body lying there in front of him and within a second his lips where on mine.

He passionately kissed me for what seemed like eternity that I never wanted to end. Each kiss seemed right. Each kiss seemed perfect. And best of all, each kiss seemed like it was meant to be. He did a little repositioning and ended up in-between my legs and had his arms on either side of my head/ body to hold himself up from crushing me with his weight.

One hand reached down to his own clothing. My stomach tightened once more when I realized he was undoing his pants.

We were about to have sex. I was about to have sex with Eric Northman.

His kissed left my lips with a playful last nibble to my lip and began moving down my jaw to me neck where the his lips knew exactly where to touch in order to make me moan.

While one arm stayed to support his body weight the other made room for what was about to occur. He removed my underwear singlehandedly. Winner. And he touched me lightly and softly up my thighs to the long anticipated spot that was yerning for his touch. Literally screaming at me to go and make the move, to satisfy this craving.

Eric whispered a few more words to me before moving back to my lips for a more aggressive kiss and just as he was entering me and I shut my eyes to prepare for what was coming I heard a loud noise which made me open my eyes quickly and with wide eyes only to see an empty room.

The sun had made its way across my room. The rays were shining through the uncovered window and were now on my face.

"A dream…" I was still coming down from the high I was just feeling. I could still feel the lust stirring inside my body, building up and ticking like time bomb waiting to explode. "I can't believe that was only a dream…" I took a deep breath and tried to relax my body. It didn't take long to realize my underwear was wet. I was pretty horny after this dream. And Eric was who I was lusting after.

* * *

><p>It was the first time I have written something like this in a story, so i would REALLY like some feedback! Do you like it? Need some change? Anything! lol Thanks again to the few who review all the chapters, i truly appreciate it! and I love it! it helps me to keep writing! haha even you guys who put me on your favorites and alerts, its like "AWW they like it!" Please dont forget to vote for the format you would like to see the next chapters =) Shorter and more frequent, or longer and killer wait time?<p> 


	10. Decent People

Hey! Sorry I'm still getting used to my new schedule! I never have a day off, only work and school boo =/ but hey thats how poor people work xD but yea! I've had this on my computer for a few days and havent found the time to post it! so here you are! SORRY! =)

BUT HERE WE GO! SHORTER AND MORE FREQUENT UPDATES IT IS!

* * *

><p>I looked around desperately searching for my phone to check what time it was but it was nowhere to be found.<p>

Fuck. It much still be at that house… If Ale had my phone…

I began to get a huge fear in the pit of my stomach.

He wouldn't be able to find her… None of her information is on there!

I stated to get light headed and dismissed the thoughts of the past day or two, who knows how long I was there really, I couldn't bare the thoughts and memories that kept coming to the surface of my mind. Why couldn't I just continue dreaming?

Just mentioning the dream to myself brought the lustful feeling back into my body. I felt it rush through every inch.

Great I feel so bipolar now. I'm having so many mixed emotions it's not even funny.

I got out of bed. I couldn't just lay here. I couldn't get back to sleep and I didn't want to let my mind go crazy with all the fear that building up for my sister.

I walked over to a suitcase that I knew had my clothes in it and unzipped it and looked for some clothes. I couldn't help thinking about how bad I must look… I got beat up and I didn't get fed.

I grabbed the clothes and went in search of the bathroom.

I sat in the bathtub, the hot water felt so good, and I was able to finally relax. I tried so hard not to think, but I soon realized that would be impossible, so I opted for thinking about getting my apartment some food and whatever else it might need.

My stomach growled under the water and I smiled. Not hard to get my mind off of things now. I was getting a little excited about it.

I'm such a fat ass, food can bring me out of a depression!

I literally started laughing now and it in turn made me start thinking more positively. My phone definitely didn't have any of her information on it. Yes it had some pictures of Marco and my sister, but you can't get anything out of that. They were still safe. I sighed in relief.

Within the hour I was driving around looking for a grocery store. I still wasn't very familiar with the area and if I was going to be living here now might as complete step 2 in the survival guide.

Find shelter. Check by Eric.

Locate food source.

After driving down the same roads countless times I finally spotted a small little mom and pop shop, that was conveniently titled "Food Mart" so I parked on the side of the road.

As I entered the doors I heard the little 'ding' of the bell on the door to alert the shop owners that a customer has entered and I looked around to see if anyone would greet me.

"Hello dear! Welcome! If you are having trouble with anything, give us a holler!" It was a cute little elderly woman from behind the counter. The shop was very small, it only had about 5 ails but it had all the basic needs so I thought it was great, and very cute! I smiled at the nice old woman and walked over to her.

Since this is now where I live, I might as well start making some friends.

"Hello! My name is Ivana, and I just moved here. Your store is the only one I could find that sold groceries so I hope you don't mind me coming by often." I tried making conversation but I felt awkward…

Really Ivana? _I hope you don't mind me coming by often?_ It's a store… of course they don't mind money being spent in here…

"Of course not dear! Come as often as you like! I'm Betty by the way, and my husband isn't here right now, but his name is George. I'll get something ready for you by the time you come check out dear, so run along and get your groceries!" she was such a cute little lady. I already loved her.

Even though the store was small it still took me almost an hour to get everything I wanted. I'm the type of person who wants to look at every detail of the product from the nutrition to the amount in the package to the price, and then I weigh them against each other to get the best for my worth. Some may call is picky as hell but I just call it not wasting money on crap!

I was finally making my way to the register behind the fifth person to enter AFTER I did when I noticed the next person to walk in was Alcide.

That's the wolf who helped save me. I initially felt happy. I got little butterflies and was so excited to thank him. I decided to wait for him after I got through.

"Hello sweetie! You finally made it out alive!" Betty smiled and joked about how long it was taking me to just get some food.

I laughed a little and started putting the food on the counter for her to scan and weight. Most of it was just fruits and vegetables so there would be a lot of weighing. "Sorry ma'am, I always take forever when I go grocery shopping! I don't know why I'm so picky!" I started poking fun at myself for a laugh. She started bagging up the food for me now.

"That's why you're so healthy! It's good for you dear!" She put the three bags on the counter, "Maybe this wouldn't be a good idea for you health conscious types." She started shuffling through the papers she had. "But it's very good food! Meg's Diner is one of the best places in town for a nice warm meal. She's my oldest daughter too! She will give you a good meal on the house! A welcome present of sorts." She smiled at me, waiting for me to accept.

How could I not take her up on this offer it was so sweet. "That's very kind of you, thank you very much ma'am." Her face glowed with happiness as she handed me a paper with the address and directions.

"Alcide honey, would you mind helping this young lady with her groceries?" Betty hollered toward the back at Alcide.

Looks like he was a regular here as well. No other explanation than that he also lived in the area. It would definitely be nice to know someone here. Especially one that you could literally trust with your life since he already saved it once.

"Of course ma'am." He picked up the bags with ease. "Ivana?" He seemed to have just realized who I was.

"Oh goodie! You have already met!" She seemed over excited. It made me laugh. But I didn't want there to be any pushing of relationships, that's what old people do sometimes. They see a boy and girl and they are already taking about marriage and children and they probably aren't even dating.

"Thank you for everything Miss Betty, I'll be seeing you again when the supplies run low!" I gave her a big smile and I waved as we left the store. When we were out by my car and the door was close I finally found it a good time to talk to him. "Thank you for everything Alcide. I know you didn't have to come help to save me, and I know we don't even know each other really, but you seem like a great guy and-" he interrupted me.

"Are you asking me out?" he just made a joke, at least I hope it was!

Either way, I blushed scarlet red, "NO! I was just trying to thank you for saving me! I want to be friends!"

Oh god I always make a food out of myself. Every single time without fail!

"I was kidding calm down!" he was laughing now, and soon I began laughing as well, mainly at myself for being such an idiot. "I overhead you were going to Meg's, mind if I join you?"

"That would be nice," I smiled at him after he had put my three bags in the car. "I could get to know my new friend and hero a little better!"

"Don't call me a hero," he chuckled, "Any decent person would have done it."

"Well I probably don't know many decent people than." I laughed.

* * *

><p>Please review? =3 for those of you who did last time thanks a billion IT MADE ME SO HAPPY! lol and caused me to start writing as soon as a woke up in the morning and saw 4 new reviews. it was GREAT! =D<p> 


	11. The Night is Young

Its been a while! I appologize! this semester has been a lot of chaotic then i anticipated! But here is a chapter! I'm doing it real quick cuz i have to be in another class is... 15 minutes! haha I hope you like it! =) Please review and let me know how you feel or if you hate me yet for the horrible posting schedule! Love you all for the support and reviews!

* * *

><p>"You did what?!" I was laughing so hard right now that I almost knocked my glass of water off the table.<p>

"I was young! It was my first time! I guess the emotions were just too much for me to handle at the time!" He laughed as he tried to defend himself.

Alcide really was just so easy to talk to. I could see the friendship forming right before my eyes. We had spent hours already just talking, letting the conversation drift where it wanted. I am a very open person so talking to people is easy for me, and I love meeting people so this was great to actually get to know him since we only ever had a minute or two the 2 times I saw him. Even though I love talking to people, finding things to say is hard sometimes, in the case of Ms. Betty from earlier for example. But Alcide took all that away. A conversation with him was just so easy to have. There wasn't a dull moment and I had learned a lot about him as a result.

"I still can't believe you couldn't control that, "I was saying as I tried to calm down my laughter, "So you literally turned as you were having sex?" I let myself laugh again since it was just too hard not too. When I was sure it had died down I reached for my glass to take a sip of water.

"You don't have to rub it in, I'm still pretty embarrassed all these years later!" he laughed and looked at his phone since he had apparently gotten a text message his face hardened.

"That's pretty funny. I definitely think your most embarrassing moment beats mine by a landslide." I didn't even know what time it was, I just knew I was finally enjoying myself for the first time since I left Mario, and right now I didn't even feel bad thinking about that.

Life was pretty good at the moment. I had place to live. I had a job… Sort of. My sort-of-boss was REALLY attractive. And in the past few days I think I might have successfully made two friends! I definitely had no complaints. Except maybe the next time I would see this sort-of-boss of mine, things might be a little awkward. I'd probably see him when I went home depending on what time it was... since my sort-of-boss is a vampire. When I get home…

Home… that apartment… that's my new home. That empty apartment with no food… food! The food was still in my car!

"oh god… Alcide I think I have to go soon, I completely forgot about my groceries in my car!" I was so glad that the meal was 'on the house' since I don't think my groceries could afford to stay in the hot car any longer. If they weren't all spoiled or rotten already.

"It's alright, I think I have to go too." He looked at his phone and back at me, "Sorry I kept you so long, but we should have lunch again some time."

"Yes that would be fun. Was that Ricky?" He told me all about his girlfriend, she would probably be so mad if she knew he was out having lunch with some girl, I hope that this friendship doesn't become an issue. I really don't want to deal with any drama.

"Yeah, there seems to be a problem with the pack. Someone's had a v-relapse." He wasn't laughing anymore. I knew his opinion on V. I remember it from when right after I had a lot of Eric's blood. Alcide was not happy about it. And from our long conversation I learned about his past with it. He lost almost two packs to that stuff.

"Oh man, go to them, we'll have lunch again some other time." I started gathering my stuff. I had my wallet and keys in my hands and was already getting up from the tale when Alcide began talking again.

"What is your number? So that we could get in touch for next time?" He was also standing now.

"Giving it to you would be a waste, seeing as to I have lost it…" I sometimes get a little suspicious when a guy gets a little too interested in me. All the past experiences point to bad signs at that point.

"Oh, well here is mine." He bent down to the table to scribble a number on the back of his receipt.

I smiled at him as he handed it to me, "Bring Ricky next time, I'd love to meet her!" I said as I placed the paper into my back pocket. I gave Alcide a quick hug and we were both out the door. He went to his tuck as I went to my poor little sad excuse for car.

Seemed like it was traffic hour here in Shreveport as I made way back home. I was only just made aware of the time when I got back to my car. It was the only clock I had access to since I no longer had a cell phone. 6 pm. Sun was going down soon and I could count on my boss to come see me. I can't even remember how things ended last night. I remember the sun, him leaving, and then him again, except in a sexual way… not that when he left the first time it wasn't already sexual… Either way, I was pretty sure he would be back some time tonight.

I felt the buildup of all the nerves in my stomach as I drove home. Light after light I kept checking the time. The minutes felt like hours but it also felt like they were moving faster at the same time.

"Would he be there right at sundown? He is fast after all… and I don't have a clue to where he is… he could be miles away for all I know! Maybe an hour or so later?"

I didn't know why I was so worried about it. I don't know why I'm anticipating this so much. I felt an excitement though. I could feel a bit of happiness somewhere deep inside… I wanted to see him.

When I had parked the car I gathered my groceries rather quickly. I began making my way up the stairs faster than usual. My heart was even beginning to quicken the closer I got. The lights were on inside the corridors of the apartment building due to the night getting darker with each minute.

I had to stop at my front door to take in a breath.

I'm getting too excited… no way he is going to be as happy to see me….

I looked to my right down the corridor and over the railing. The sun was gone. The sky was dark. The first couple stars of the night were beginning to show their light in the night sky.

The night is young. Eric was probably just now beginning to stir from his day of slumber.

I put the key in the lock and came into the apartment to find it undisturbed. Not a surprise. No one would be here. I'm sure only Eric and I actually have access to this place.

I began unloading the contents of my grocery shopping out on the counter, and slowly began to put them in all the proper places. I didn't get much that could spoil since it was just a small shop. Most was snack food, chips crackers and such. I put the juices and waters in the fridge, and I put my bottle of vodka in the wine fridge next to the true blood. I smiled.

When everything was in its place and I finally relaxed it was almost 7. It was definitely dark outside and my kitchen light was on. I leaned my back onto the counter and crossed my arms.

I took a deep sight and I felt a little sad on the inside. He isn't here. I didn't think he would be realistically. But I still couldn't help but think he would be here at the first crack of night. He isn't a puppy… He is a person. He is my boss… he is a vampire… one that tried to eat me once… one that saved my life once…

"You've been doing quite a bit of thinking about me today haven't you?" I knew exactly who that voice belonged to. My head snapped up immediately and I met the ice blue eyes of that vampire boss of mine, Eric Northman. He was only a few feet away from me, bent over the island counter that housed the True Blood and Vodka.

It's true I was doing a lot of thinking about him… I have been for days… I don't know how he knew but I didn't really care at the moment. Seeing him made all the anticipation and worry disappear. But it was now replaced with a mixture of nervous and happiness manifesting itself as butterflies in my stomach.

And all I could do was smile.


End file.
